Intervention
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Set Post Winter War. Five years have passed since the girl who took his heart with him had left, for reasons not yet explained. Rukia is trying to pick up the pieces. When a new foe emerges, Ichigo will have to put away his stubbornness to save her.
1. Chapter 1: The new lifes

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. This is an idea I came up with from a dream I had...yes, it was actually about Bleach...sad I know. *coughs* Anyways, this idea might go somewhere or it could totally suck. But I'll try to keep with it, as I have the tendancy to not finish stories. Please read and review._

* * *

**Intervention**

**Chapter 1: The new life(s)**

* * *

The large television showed the auburn haired beauty well. The color in her eyes, the smoothness of her skin, but it was nothing compared to seeing her in real life; to be able to touch her or sit across from her. And she would always smile at _him _with admiration.

_"No, I won't!" exclaimed the orange haired girl, striding toward the exit to their home. _

_Someone grabbed her roughly and shoved her to the ground. Tears swelled in her eyes, but she would fight it. This man wouldn't break her!_

_She got up. _

_"Lily, just...don't fight me," said the man softly. He was attractive enough, but he had an evil side about him. He was insane, that was for sure. "Just forget what you saw just then, I'm sorry. Just please...please don't leave me."_

_Lily, the auburn haired girl whom he was speaking to turned. "You are not the person I had once fallen in love with, Chris." Then she turned and walked out of the house. _

_The camera did a close up of his eyes, they were pale blue; an odd color for a black haired man, but his eyes didn't hold serenity. They held anger. He stormed out of the house with an obssessive killing intent._

_*_

_Lily held the gun outwards, pointing at the man who had ruined her life. He was bruised and battered and blood was oozing down his face, but was soon washed away by the rain. He ran at her with a butcher knife and she fired. Chris was lifeless, and she dropped the gun, collapsing to the ground crying. _

_Suddenly sirens could be heard and the police arrived. Moments later, Chris was taken away and was somehow still alive, while a woman walked toward the silent Lily. _

_"Oh Lily!" she exclaimed. She was a pretty girl, just like Lily, and was apprently her friend. _

_"Serena? Oh thank god you got my cryptic message," exclaimed Lily, breaking down once more in her friends arms. _

_The young girl nodded. "Its okay, its over. Shhh, its over."_

_Lily nodded in her best friends arms, while the camera then followed Chris in a stretcher who was getting dragged into an ambulance, with a policeman who was already inside. The camera focused on his mouth, as it upturned into a smirk. _

_"Its never over," he whispered to himself, and then the doors to the ambulance closed, perhaps indicating a sequel to the movie, and the camera began to back away, and the end credits played. _

"What do you think Deliyla?" asked a pudgy man, who was the director of the film.

Orihime, who was facing the other way frowning in thought, turned and put on a fake smile. "It's great, I guess. Its what people want right? A damsel in distress, but ends up living through a hardship and defeats her enemy right?" she said, but more rhetorically.

"That's my girl, you're learning," said her manager, who was a balding fit middle aged man, wearing a suit. He was obviously living the rich life and had made Orihime successful, which therein made himself successful too.

Orihime smiled awkwardly, before letting them know she was heading home. Two largely built men with sunglasses and suits followed behind her. Her body guards.

The two men left behind were chatting animatedly.

"She is a star that girl. Her acting is flawless, and she learns her lines quickly. Everything she does is just...perfect," said the director. "And it has been a pleasure, plus, everyone loves her, every man out there wishes he was with her and every girl is envious but are striving to be more like her. She is quite beautiful and young. I was so surprised the first time I heard about her skills, and how young she was, but then again, there are many younger stars about too."

The manager nodded. "I've known her for five years and everything you say is true. There is one thing I don't get about her though," explained her manager. "Her past. I know nothing about her past, hell, no one does. People keep asking her to do a bio, but whenever someone asks or when she does a movie, she refuses. She even uses a different name for the end credits and interviews."

The director nodded and replayed a part in the movie. Her eyes showed no emotion, but to them, they wouldn't be able to tell that. It was an emotional moment, but to her, she could turn her emotions on and off as she pleased.

"Well, what ever it is doesn't matter. She's makin' us money," laughed the Manager and then waved good bye. The movie was due to come out that week.

* * *

Orihime sat in the back of her limo, a bodyguard on either side of her. She looked out of the window and sighed at the life she now had. It brought her back to her thoughts of when she had known a certain orange haired Shinigami. She had said that she had wanted five different lives; well here she was living one of them, but, despite the different life, she sorely missed him and would always love him no matter who came her way, and many many men came her way all the time. Within the Acting community, she was known as a spinster because she never had anyone by her side, except her bodyguards. But she always put up a facade for them, acting happy; happy that she could go out and party. However, in reality, she didn't have anyone who truly cared about her...not anymore and she certainly didn't have a social life.

Suddenely the limo came to a halt and she came out of her reverie of the past.

"Thank you, Stuart," she smiled brightly to the driver. "Just park it in the garage, I won't need to be driven anywhere else today."

The driver nodded and did as she asked. She walked up to her elaborate home. It wasn't a mansion, but it was definitely a well endowed house. It was made of dark brick, with a dark brown roof with two storeys. It was way too big for just her, but she had to keep up appearances. She often spotted paparazzi around her dwelling, but she ignored them most of the time. Besides, she had shutters that automatically shut when she entered, so she would always have a high electricity bill due to the fact that no natural light would enter her house, but she didn't care.

Orihime sighed as she entered her home, and smiled to herself. Her body guards went on with their security checks, and then went on with their business. They had their own area of the house, as they were hired on an indefinite basis. Mostly playing video games or watching movies when they pleased, which Orihime didn't mind, as long as she got peace.

She pulled a strand of hair out of her face as she entered her bedroom. She got dressed into loose pijamas and went to the kitchen to make some food. Orihime hummed as she made wasabi custard with red bean pasted pudding she had made and kept in the freezer from about three weeks ago. But she dearly loved it. As she lived on her own, she could make what ever she pleased. She was used to lonliness and had come to terms with it a long time ago, back when her brother had been killed.

"You always did have odd tastes didn't you?" said a familiar voice.

Orihime would usually gasped, but she was expecting a visit from her. She turned and sat her plate on the kitchen bench with a spoon in her hand. "Want some Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia shook her head with disgust. She was in shinigami form, which is probably why the guards didn't notice her.

"What are you doing Inoue?" asked Rukia, taking her usual seat.

Orihime, who was full of food. "I'm eating Rukia, he he," she giggled as a bit of custard dribbled down the outside of her mouth a bit.

Rukia observed her but was not amused.

"You act well Orihime, which is maybe why you're so successful," said Rukia, looking at her expression, as her smile dissipated quickly. "But you're the same as ever. How do you handle this new life with fans everywhere, going to new locations almost every month? Being with out Ichigo..."

Orihime suddenly spluttered and ran over to the other side of the kitchen to get a paper towel. She eyed Rukia oddly. "You're not your usual self today Rukia-san."

"And you're never your usual self. I worry..." began Rukia.

"Well don't," said Orihime, stern at first, but caught herself and apologized profusely. "I mean...I can't do what you guys can do, so I thought I could maybe pursue something I'm good at."

Rukia smiled sadly. "I know you're good at a lot of things Orihime, but you know you are missed in Karakura Town. Your friends miss you, I miss you, but most importantly Ich..."

Orihime stopped her by putting her hand up in protest. "I'm truly sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to cause everyone to miss me."

Rukia looked to Inoue, confused by this reaction, but it was so like Orihime to apologise for something that wasn't her fault. That's why everyone loved her, because she had always been kind, loving and caring to everyone. That was her downfall.

"We saw you on television last night. A promotion for your upcoming new movie this week," laughed Rukia. Orihime giggled, blushing slightly.

"Ahh, Rukia-san, you're making me embarrassed," giggled Orihime, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear. Rukia noticed she still wore her two hair pins.

"You really are gifted at what you do. Just please tell me, why did you leave?" asked Rukia suddenly, Orihime stopped giggling and looked Rukia with a frown edged into her brow.

"Kuchiki-san..." began Orihime. "...I didn't want to get in the way. You know how I'm clumsy, and ditsy sometimes, and Kurosaki-kun...I would always get in the way and he would always be forced to save me. I didn't want that, and, I just wasn't meant for that. I was useless."

Rukia didn't have words for that reason. She wasn't expecting that. Did he say something to her before she left?

"What ever happened between you two..." began Rukia.

Orihime shook her head. "There was nothing, and I had always wanted to be an actress anyway, and I'm really really, sorry I haven't visited in a while, but, you always visit me, and it means a real lot, Rukia-san. I miss everyone too, but things have been so busy what with movies, interviews, awards which come to think of it, there's the Golden Globes coming up," said Orhime smiling at her friend and remembering to grab a dress for the occasion.

Rukia smiled back and walked around the table to face Orihime with a small hand on the beautiful healer's shoulder. "Don't forget who we are Orihime, and you will always be in our hearts, some more that others. And don't ever say you weren't meant for that life, because, that power," explained Rukia, pointing to Orihime's hair pins. "...was given to you for a reason. Just because you didn't fight doesn't mean you didn't matter or didn't contribute. There were times when both I and Ichigo could have died, if it hadn't been for your power. And don't forget that Aizen had kidnapped you for your power. You mattered...you matter."

Tears were in the young girls eyes but she blinked them away. She embraced Rukia and they shared a friendly hug, before Rukia walked away. "I have to go, it seems some Hollows are about, did you know there is quite a lot of activity in your area?"

Inoue shook her head innocently. Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're rusty, and don't forget to say hello to the Shinigami in your area tomorrow night," before she left without a trace.

Orihime, who had finished her meal, and placed her things in the dishwasher, walked into her living room and sat in a comfy red sofa. She turned on the large television, but her thoughts went back to that time when she had left. So there was going to be a Shinigami in this area soon. She smiled and changed the channel.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sat in class, listening to a lecture. God knows how his father had convinced him to go to medical school, but, somehow his father had known that he had the potential, he was just never interested in school work before; too busy fighting to save Karakura Town, and those he cared about from Hollows and Espada.

But since that era of villains had been demolished and defeated and only Hollows remained there was no need for a champion, such as himself to remain - what with Soul Society. So he decided he better do something with his life. It was his last year anyway, and he guessed that being a Doctor ran in the family. Finally the lecture had finished and his notes were completed for that class, so he headed off.

Ichigo headed home, to be greeted by his father. He lifted his arm to catch his fathers kick. Apparently his reflexes and fighting skills were still in tact. That was something he would never forget, with all the arduous fights he had been in.

"Dad, its getting old...and since we're on that matter, you're old!" exclaimed Ichigo with a scowl. He let go of his father foot and pushed him forward, causing his father to nearly land on the dining table.

Isshin got up quickly and began to cry tears, looking at the picture of his dear Masaki. "Oh Masaki, your son is calling me old!" whined Ichigo's father, while Karin and Yuzu watched with amusement.

The two girls had grown into young women now. Yuzu had gone back to school and Karin was in her first Senior Year.

Yuzu at the moment, was of course cooking and Karin was sitting at the dining table. "Hello Ichigo, how was your day?" asked Yuzu smiling.

Ichigo smiled lightly. "It was okay...boring, but okay," he said, as he began to travel toward the stairs to his room.

Isshin looked at his son smiling as Ichigo disappeared upstairs. "Ah, Masaki, you would be so proud of him now," said Isshin, now hugging the large picture of his late wife.

"Shut up old man, and help Yuzu cook dinner," said Karin, who was reading a book for an assignment.

"Oh Karin, you have become a cold young woman. Why did you have to grow older?" said Isshin, but then received a foot in the face by Karin.

*

Ichigo sat at his old desk, which was now piled up with course work, and sighed. He didn't know whether to start his assignment yet or not.

"I can't be bothered," he said to himself, and then began to lay back in his chair, with his hands behind his messy orange hair. He pulled out one of his drawers and put his hand inside. When it came back out it held a remote, in which he pressed the red button, turning a small television on that now sat in the corner of his room. An addition from five years ago.

"Slacking off as usual," said a familiar voice.

A scowl was suddenly planted on his face almost automatically at the sound of the voice. "Rukia, damn it, what do you want?" he said turned around in his swivel chair.

The short runt of a shinigami narrowed her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest almost commanding like.

"Oh, I'm just making visits to our old team," said Rukia. "No, I'm here to ask you if you would do some Hollow duty tomorrow night."

Ichigo groaned and scowled more than usual. "I'm done with that stuff, Rukia."

"Oh no you're not. Soul Society needs you. Renji will take it if you don't want it, its in a different area," said Rukia.

This made Ichigo's head perk up. "A lot of Hollow activity has been reported there, and we have no men to spare at the moment, as there is a large meeting going on that we have every hundred years."

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"More that you might realise," said Rukia, her calculative mind at work.

Ichigo groaned again at her cryptive answer and accepted. What could go wrong? Its just one night anyway.

"Renji might check up on you later on in the night tomorrow," said Rukia smiling. "He has nothing to do either, and Nii-san is trying not to dispatch him near me."

This made Ichigo's eyebrows rise with a curious glare in his eyes.

"So...how _are _you two going huh?" he asked, sniggering, which earned him a swift kick to the face.

"Argh! What the hell Rukia?! Damn it..." he said, rubbing his nose. He looked to Rukia, with a funny expression. She was blushing. So they were going well then, he thought.

"Nii-san isn't exactly favourable about our relationship, but, I guess we can't help that," said Rukia, smiling and thinking of being with Renji that moment. She looked up to find Ichigo almost about to laugh.

The short girl narrowed her eyes, but a mischievious grin emerged on her face which scared Ichigo. "And what about you? Have you talked to Orihime lately?"

This obviously hit a sore spot for him and he scowled at her. "You know I haven't talked to her since she left, so don't talk about it, okay?" he exclaimed and began to turn up the TV, trying to ignore his good friend.

"You can avoid it, or you can..." began Rukia.

"Just shut up! I don't want to talk about it," he exclaimed madly.

Rukia smiled sadly. They were both very stubborn and would learn the hard way. "Fine, but don't forget tomorrow night. What time is your last class?"

Ichigo sighed. "5.00pm."

"Fine. I'll be here at 5.30pm. Be ready with your badge, got it?" she snapped.

Ichigo grunted in return and began to watch the television. A movie was on, one he recognised. The girl that had left and taken his heart with her was dazzling the television screen once again with her beauty. He continued to watch it until he fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that's it for now. Let me know what you think and if its worth continuing. If it isn't, I'll make the next chapter the end. Don't forget to please R&R...its so easy!!!_

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**A/N:**_ Hey, another chapter for you guys. I had some good responses, and I'm flattered since I'm not particularly good at this. Thanks and keep the reviews up. Also, in the upcoming chapters, pieces of the puzzle will be revealed as to why Orihime left. So you won't find out for a couple more chapters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Intervention**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

**

* * *

**_"You have to make the decision now, or I will make it for you," said that familiar, yet unwanted voice. _

And again. Orihime awoke, remembering from five years ago what had transpired to make her leave. She shook her head to try and rid herself of the memories, but every damned night they were haunting her.

"Kurosaki-kun," whispered Orihime to herself, shaking her head, sadly.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, when her cell phone rang. Orihime sighed, looking at the paleness of her face, which was more pale than usual. She shook her head and ran for her phone.

"Deliyla speaking," she said uniformly, never liking to use her made up name, but it was for a purpose.

"Deliyla. What an interesting name. I never thought someone like you would pick such a name, would you name your child that?" asked the mysterious male voice.

Orihime frowned. _Who was this person?_

"Is that you, Tony?" asked Orihime hesitantly, but politely.

The voice chuckled.

"No, this isn't your Manager. I've been looking for you," said the voice. "And now th-"

But before the mysterious voice could finish, Orihime hung up and held the phone to her chest, as her heart almost beat right out of her chest from anxiety and fear. She began to take deep breaths in and out, almost hyperventilating, but, that phone call was the scariest phone call imaginable to the poor healer.

_The first thing I'll do today is change my number,_ she thought.

She began to get ready for her day - she had a meeting with her Manager Tony in an hours time. She would not freak out. Her calm exterior, which she had learnt to put on through out the last five years, is what has kept her going.

* * *

"Ichigooooo!" yelled a soft plushie that was now suffocating him in his own damned bedroom.

"Oh Ichigo...I thought I saw Nii-san here the other night. What have you done now to make her leave Ichigo, you baka! Nii-san loves me, and you can't change that, since you drove Hime-chan away, so I can't lay in her holy valleys of-" exclaimed Kon, Ichigo's constant annoyance of a Modified Soul.

Ichigo suddenly pulled the Lion plushie off his face violently and threw him hard against the wall.

"Shut up Kon, you bastard!" yelled Ichigo at the mention of Orihime at the end. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

The squeaking sound of the poor Modified Soul's body bouncing off the walls could be heard, as Ichigo got up, a scowl already evident on his face - and so early in the morning too. He scratched the back of his orange hair, and headed to the shower to start his day at Medical School.

*

"Kurosaki," said the clipped voice of his friend Uryuu Ishida. Well, if you could call him a friend. They were more rivals or even mortal enemies, but when the time arose, they fought alongside each other, despite the fact they claimed they didn't like the other.

Ichigo nodded. They began to go to Medical school together three years ago, as both their fathers owned a medical practice (however Ryuuken's was far more superior to Isshin's - or so he thinks until this day), and encouraged their son's to go down the same path in life.

"Quincy," said Ichigo, slugging his briefcase over his back, as he did back when he went to highschool.

Uryuu shuddered and narrowed his eyes at this rival. "How many times have I told you Kurosaki? Call me by my name otherwise people will ask questions about it," said Uryuu, obviously annoyed by this. "Do you hear me calling you Shinigami?"

Ichigo smirked. How he loved to torment Ishida. Many a time Rukia or Orihime would scold him for being childish and for starting fights. But annoying the uptight, haughty Quincy never got old. Ichigo's smirk vanished for a moment as he thought of the healer.

"That's because I'm not a shinigami, and I never have been. I only did what I did to protect everyone," said Ichigo in a clipped tone. "And that time is over now."

Ishida noticed him stiffen a bit and he frowned; trying to figure out what Ichigo's problem was. Uryuu nodded, understanding how true his statement was and for once...decided not to bug his rival today. Its not like he didn't notice that Orihime's absense had left a hole in Ichigo's soul. Even his angered words or scowl wasn't as threatening anymore. And there was also the fact that Rukia had been promoted to Vice Captain in her squad, which didn't allow her a lot of time in Karakura Town anymore. She had replaced the two almost stalkers of Ukitake's, who were happy to go back to Third Seat.

"Come on, lets get to class," said Ichigo, as he began to walk to another building.

Ishida nodded. As the two walked away, a figure in the treeline of a nearby national park walked away also, satisfied with what they saw.

* * *

"Well, they came to me asking...actually begging, if you could do this movie Deliyla," explained Tony, smiling at the young actress.

Orihime sipped at her iced water, mulling over the offer; her body guards surveying the area at a close proximity to their Principal - Orihime.

"Maybe, but I mean, I'll have to go away for a while again," said Orihime.

"Deliyla, its a once in a lifetime opportunity. The director is very well known, and has had many, many very successful movies. There is not one person in the _world_ who _doesn't_ know who he is," said her Manager, but this didn't really appeal to Orihime.

The movie was to be about a girl with powers, who was to become a champion - she then joined with several others and saved the world. Well to her, that didn't appeal to her, because it reminded her so much of her other life, or so she called it. But the movie placed her as the main character and it was her that defeated the evil people in the end. To her, it didn't fit and it didn't feel right. In her mind, she would never be the main character in her life, so why the hell should she pretend? And she always quite liked being the girl in the background - the one that supported the main character. _Kurosaki-kun,_ she thought.

Orihime snapped out of her reverie for a moment and realised Tony had been speaking to her. The orange-haired healer sweat dropped and put her hands up and began to make several excuses, all at the same time.

Tony shook his head. "It's alright, but, just think about it will you?" he asked, as he began to finish his Chicken Snitzel that he had ordered.

The two sat outside an expensive French Restaurant, mulling over several other opportunities that held her Managers interest, and Orihime again was a bit complacent. Usually after she finished a movie, she liked to have a few weeks off - sort of like a holiday. After being away in America a lot for the movie she just finished, she missed her home, but the prospect of working under a great Director like Charlie Blazenby was thrilling and would keep her from thinking about _other things_. She would certainly think it over.

*

Night had fallen and Orihime had finally arrived home. After several hours of talking with her Manager, a horde of fans came over pestering her to sign autographs, most of which she declined, but gave in to a few remaining others. Then a paparazzi man began to bother her. After her bodyguards had told him to back off, they had finally gotten away. As they had travelled home, she thought about the man that had pestered her. He was always bothering her (and she had found out a few years back that his name was Gatsu Yokanaru, a Japanese journalist and photographer), and she had had several dealings with him in regard to her privacy.

But now that she was back home she could relax. She said good night to her body guards and began to walk to her kitchen for a light snack, when the door bell rang. Orihime frowned and walked through her extravagant lobby, past the stair well, and toward the door; answering it. One of the bodyguards had walked over to assist her, but Orihime nodded her thanks, and insisted that it was okay for her to answer.

"Yes," asked Orihime, with the latch over the large oak door.

Orihime's grey orbs widened. "Oh, Remi, I didn't realise it was you," exclaimed the petite girl, and unlatched the door so the girl on the otherside could come in - and her other half.

"Oh Ichigo!" exclaimed Orihime, bending down with open arms.

"WOOF!" exclaimed the small puppy sized German Shephard, as it ran into Orihime's arms bowling her over. The leash on its neck disguarded.

Orihime cooed at her puppy named Ichigo, and smiled with joy. She then got up and turned to her friend Remi. The girl was taller than Orihime with long black hair tied in a pony tail. Her skin was a dark olive and she had a small, slender frame with light brown eyes. She was a beauty. Remi smiled at Orihime, and walked over to hug the girl.

"Ah, its so good to see you Deliyla," said Remi. "How was it?"

Orihime embraced her friend quickly then pulled away; holding her dog's leash. "Not bad. Not my best, but, I guess its the type of thing that sells. How have you been going? And thanks so much for looking after Ichigo. I have some money for you," explained Orihime, pulling out her purse, that was tucked into her jacket.

The healer handed her friend a couple hunred yen. Remi thanked the girl, and the two bid each other good night. "Oh, I almost forgot, I didn't get a chance to walk him today."

"Oh that's fine," said Orihime, swatting her hand toward Remi to show it didn't matter. "I'll see you later Remi-chan." Remi waved back at her.

"I missed you boy," Orihime said happily, as she shut the front door. The dog's tail wagged excitedly, and he barked, but was trying to yank Orihime back out the door. Obviously he wanted a walk, since he hadn't had one that day - as Remi had driven to Orihime's house.

She sighed. Usually she wouldn't go out at this time of night, with out her body guards, but she felt like a walk, and Ichigo was certainly eager. Besides she wanted to spend some time with her dog - she hadn't seen him for a month or two whilst shooting her latest movie.

"Alright. But only a short one, okay Ichigo?" said Orihime, scoldingly.

Ichigo wagged his tail excitedly in response, as any dog should.

Orihime snuck out of the house without telling her bodyguards, with Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo yawned at his desk. His dinner had just finished, and after a hitting match with his father, and talking about his day, he decided to go to his room.

"You're late, Ichigo," said Rukia from behind him.

The orange haired ex-Substitute Shinigami turned around and rolled his eyes. "Late for what?" he asked, scratching his head.

Rukia shunpo'd beside him and hit him upside the head. "You baka, for the Shinigami duty I asked you to do tonight!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo groaned. "Damn it Rukia! That hurt you crazy bitch!" he exclaimed enraged.

"Then get your badge and follow me," she said, and had seemingly become calm all of a sudden.

Ichigo looked back at the mass of work he had to do by next week and groaned again. He nodded and opened his desk drawer to reveal his abandoned badge that had been given to him by her Captain, Ukataki, those long years ago after the mess of saving Rukia and defeating her brother.

He followed Rukia out the window, all the way to their destination.

As Ichigo had left, his father Isshin had entered Ichigo's room. A confident, proud and knowing smile on his face.

*

Ichigo and Rukia arrived atop a large hotel, overlooking the beautiful area of Sakura, just out of Tokyo City and the next town from Karakura Town. The town was named successfully for the wonderful blossum trees that surrounded the streets and buildings. And at the moment, the city was at its finest, with it being Spring at the moment.

Luckily for the two Shinigami they knew how to Shunpo, as it would have been a very long and slow run.

"Stay here. This is the centre of town, you'll be posted here," explained Rukia. "Good luck, Renji can relieve you at twelve."

Ichigo nodded, scowling as his friend disappeared into the portal. He sighed loudly, and wondered why he even said 'yes' to this. It was going to be a long six hours here.

*

Orihime walked briskly through the town. She observed the blossum trees as she walked passed; this was one of the reasons she chose this beautiful town. Sometimes she just enjoyed a lovely walk alone with her dog, Ichigo. She looked down at her German Shephard as it stopped to observe a nearby trash can. It whimpered and looked up at her with those chocolate orbs. That was the sole reason she named him Ichigo. He reminded her of the _real_ Ichigo so much, she could cry. Suddenly she came out of her thoughts when Ichigo began to run off in a different direction; he did this so fast, she lost grip on the red dog lead. It trailed behind her dog as it ran.

"Ichigoooo!" yelled Orihime, running after her dog. _Trust me to think about **him** and then my dog runs off,_ thought Orihime. _Serves me right. _

Orihime followed her dog, running as if her life were in danger, trying to catch up.

Ten minutes later, she saw her dog stopped; barking wildly, but she also felt two reiatsu's she recognised. The first one she felt was the evil rieatsu of a Hollow; she recognised this so well because she had been trapped in Hueco Mundo for so long, of course she would know what it felt like. The second was one she thought she was miss-reading.

But she ignored these for now, not wanting her precious Ichigo to be hurt.

"Ichigoooo!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, as she saw the Hollow move toward her dog. Tears welled in her eyes at seeing a Hollow again for the first time in a while - and also the fact that her dog was in danger, but tried to hold her tears back as she ran toward Ichigo.

*

Ichigo had been waiting about an hour, before he felt the familiar reiatsu of a Hollow. He pressed his badge to his chest quickly and felt the feeling of his body releasing his soul; turning into a Shinigami. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from the red hilt on his back and readied his sword. He could already see the form of the Hollow; and it was howling, obviously going for something.

"Ichigoooo!" yelled a familiar voice.

_What the fuck? _he thought. _Is that...Inoue?_

He shook his head, telling himself it wasn't her and that he was going insane; thinking about her too much. But as he jumped from the building, he knew it was the girl that got away from him. It was her. The girl he had saved from Hueco Mundo...the girl that had captured his eye. And the one that was..._come to think of it; what the hell is she doing. Is that a bloody dog? And they're running right for the Hollow. What is wrong with her?  
_

*

Orihime ran to her dog, as the Hollow began to take a swipe at it. She quickly summoned her hair clips. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she yelled, as her hair clips glowed and formed into a barrier in front of her dog Ichigo. As soon as it was formed she ran to Ichigo, hugging him for dear life.

"Ichigo, don't ever do that again!" scolded Orihime, hugging him, as he whimpered in her arms. The Hollow went for another strike, but the shield protected the two.

"Hey!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Orihime looked over and as she did, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Orihime, the Hollow had been cut in half by his Zanpaku-to straight away; slicing it's mask. But Orihime's eyes weren't on the Hollow, they were on the _real_ Ichigo.

"Kurosaki...kun?" said Orihime hesitantly, and let her dog go as the Hollow made its way to Soul Society in particles.

The dog, Ichigo, ran up to the orange haired Shinigami, sniffing him to make sure he was friendly.

"Inoue...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be safe inside your home?" questioned Ichigo, his scowl had disappeared.

Orihime smiled genuinely, and the love she had for Ichigo again came out.

"I-I was taking my d-dog for a walk," she stuttered quietly. "Please...I'm sorry I have to go."

"Ichigo...come here," said Orihime, looking at the dog.

The dog paused from examining Kurosaki Ichigo and ran to his master, Orihime. Ichigo looked to the woman and then to the dog. "So you named him after me?"

Orihime didn't say a word. She was so scared. And scared she should be. She knew the reason she left, and it came back to her like a bullet fired from a gun. She couldn't be here and she knew it. Orihime loved Ichigo, completely. But she couldn't be around him, not after everything she had to endure to be where she was now.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed and ran off in a different direction - toward her home.

Ichigo was so stunned. He was stunned by two things. First of all how beautiful she still was and second by the fact that it seemed like she was hiding something. He scowled and decided he wanted an explanation. He shunpo'd and stood in front of the orange haired beauty.

"Gyaaa!" she exclaimed; surprised by the sudden presence of Ichigo standing in front of her. Her dog yelped as Orihime accidentally yanked back on his leash as she fell backwards.

Ichigo sighed and walked over; helping her up. Orihime was on her bum with her arms behind her holding herself up. Ichigo, her dog, barked a little at the other larger sized Ichigo and leaped onto Orihime, licking her face. She laughed and smiled, pushing him off so Ichigo could lift her off the ground. She observed that he hadn't lost his strength or abilities as she brushed herself off, looking away shyly with a blush in her cheeks. They both then realised how close they were and Orihime smiled up at him, stepping back a little.

"Inoue..." began Ichigo softly, but quietly. "...I know you're keeping something from me." Ichigo took a step closer. "Why...why did you leave Orihime?"

Orihime Inoue looked away, and instead looked around to see if anyone was watching. There was no one that she could see.

_Should I tell him the truth? _she thought.

_Are you going to throw the hard work away? Look what you've been through...was it for nothing? _said another voice, it must have been her common sense, otherwise, perhaps the blue men were talking to her using special powers!

"I just wanted to pursue a dream I had, Kurosaki-kun," she said smiling - it was all she _could do..._smile. "And y-you had things you wanted to do..."

Ichigo shook his head, not believing her. But if she didn't want to say it, then he would wait. "I haven't seen you in years...I've seen you in a lot of movies though, but its never the same as this; in person."

Orihime blushed smiling brightly, genuinely this time. "I heard that you have been going to Medical school Kurosaki-kun. Is that going well? I think you would do very well," said Orihime, when her dog began to yank on the lead, obviously wanting to go home. He began to bark too.

Ichigo nodded. "I don't really like it, I guess it just runs in the family," he said, putting his hand in his unruly orange hair. But Ichigo couldn't stop looking at the young actress, she had always been sight for sore eyes. He figured that before she had left, he finally realised that he was interested in her. But that was the time when she had begun to act distant to her friends, including himself - actually moreso to him. And then she left without a trace. It had been Rukia who tracked Orihime down in the end, but Rukia had assured him it was just that she was embarrassed about what she wanted to pursue - being an actress.

Orihime patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun, don't be like that."

But that small gesture silenced them both, and she knew if she kept talking to him, things would turn out bad. She began to get paranoid and looked around a bit, making sure no one was watching again. Ichigo saw this and he frowned.

"Well I better get going, my body guards might freak out," said Orihime.

"Tch," scoffed Ichigo, rolling his eyes. "Body guards? Who needs a body guard when you have me?" he joked.

Orihime smiled absentmindedly. Now it wasn't a bad idea, if only things didn't turn out the way they did...

She turned and smiled once more at Ichigo. "Hmm. But you are to be a Doctor, Kurosaki-kun. You heal and help people, not hurt them anymore," she said. "I reall do have to go now, Kurosaki-kun...good bye."

Orihime waved as she walked off with her dog, and Ichigo watched her disappear around the corner.

Ichigo then noticed the rieatsu of someone he knew. He scowled and sheathed Zangetsu.

"Gatsuga Tenshou!" he yelled, and a blue wave of spirit energy flew from his sword, shattering the cement beneath and anything in between. A figure jumped up high and landed next to Ichigo, his Shinigami uniform still in tact.

"You've been training, Renji," said Ichigo, somewhat calmly for a change.

"Hn. You're rusty," said the red pineapple haired man, smirking.

"Just how long were you standing there, bastard!" yelled Ichigo suddenly.

Renji looked at his nails for a moment, standing in a comfortable pose, with his other arm tucked underneath the hand being analysed. "Long enough."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, and was about to insult him when Renji dropped his smirk and became serious; he looked Ichigo in the eyes. "She's hiding something. I heard a rumor..."

Ichigo sheathed his sword and lunged forward grabbing him by the collar. The Substitute Shinigami then pushed the red head into a nearby blossom tree, causing blossom's to fly off in every direction.

"Then tell me damn it!" yelled Ichigo angrily.

Renji began to get agitated. _No one touches me like that...not even that damn bastard Ichigo!_ thought Renji. "Chill out, baka! Just fucking listen, I haven't even told Rukia and if she knew I heard this and I didn't tell her she'd kill me!"

Ichigo finally let go and calmed himself, despite how much he was shaking with anger right now. "I won't tell her."

Renji nodded.

* * *

An interesting development had occurred. The man watched intently at the actress and this _unknown _person. They were obviously in love, even if they both denied the truth; that much was obvious. But he would follow this person, find out who he was...then do what needed to be done. Suffice to say, he didn't realise he wasn't supposed to see the Shinigami, but his abilities ran in the family too. He walked away immediately. He was going to start on the explosive finish of Orihime Inoue.

* * *

**A/N: **_Finally another chapter done. Sorry it is so long, but I really wanted to get this all in there, as the next chapter will reveal a few things about why Orihime left without telling anyone except Rukia, and her reason (in my eyes) is pretty much in character, so then you might change your feelings that Orihime is OOC as to why she left. Anyways, please review. I need more reviews!! Also, the director I made up. I wanted to say Steven Speilburg, but, it didn't feel right. And the person at the very end here - it will be revealed as to why he can see Ichigo in his spirit form. You know how some humans have that ability to see spirits, etc. and not knowing that they're seeing spirits. _

_Bullet2tm_


	3. Chapter 3: Press

**A/N: **_After a long wait, sorry about the updating, but my life is sort of busy, the only chance I get to update is when I've nothing to do at work LOL. Thanks for the reviews and add's. Here is the next addition. Please don't forget to review. _

**

* * *

**

Intervention

**Chapter 3: Press**

* * *

_"Orihime!" yelled a familiar voice. _

_"Tatsuki-chan! Are you going to sit with me for lunch?" asked the cheerful healer. _

_"Hai, Orihime, I always do," exclaimed the dark haired martial artist. She plonked herself down unceremoniously next to the orange haired beauty. _

_Orihime pulled out her odd things that she was going to eat, and Tatsuki pulled out her vegemite sandwiches. They sat under their usual tree, and the others began to join. Suddenly Chad and Uryuu appeared from their last class, then Rukia, Mizuro and Ichigo. _

_"Inoue, how was your last class?" asked Rukia, conversationally, popping her straw through a fruit popper. _

_Orihime smiled. "Oh, it was okay. We got an essay for homework again," said Orihime, her smile fading. _

_"Us too," said Rukia, poking her tongue out in disgust at the fruit juice. "What the hell is this Ichigo!!" She threw the fruit box at Ichigo, which narrowly missed his head. However the juice spilled all over him._

_"What the hell Rukia, you crazy bitch!" he yelled suddenly, now covered in sticky liquid. _

_"I told you, I only like orange! Didn't I tell you to tell your dad!" exclaimed Rukia. "Now I have nothing to dri-"_

_"You can have this fruit box, its orange flavoured," said Orihime, smiling kindly. "I'm not thirsty." She handed Rukia the fruit box._

_Rukia immediately 'simmered' down, her eyes becoming warm. "T-thanks, Inoue."_

_A few minutes later, the bell rang and they were leaving to get to their lockers. Inoue was left behind, cleaning up the litter her group had left. _

_"Inoue Orihime, right?" said a deep, unsavoury voice. _

_Orihime turned suddenly, dropping the rubbish she had in her arms in surprise. She frowned, having never seen this person before. He was a tall, middle aged man with attractive features. Black barbored hair, an expensive suit and cold blue eyes._

_"Y-yes," she said, with an uncertain smile. _

_The man didn't seem to be looking at her, instead, focusing on the retreating figure of Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu as they walked off the class. He then turned his head sharply to gaze at the orange haired girl. _

_"Good," he said smiling charmingly. His smile then dropped as if it was some facade - or was fake. "You will leave Karakura Town, until I call for you."_

_Inoue frowned. "P-pardon?" stuttered Orihime in a small, uncertain voice; thinking she may have heard him wrong. However, his expression was serious, and unsettling for the young healer. _

_"You heard me," he said, unflinchingly. "If you don't, you will never see him again. But then again, you will have no choice."_

_Orihime gasped. "What do you mean?" asked Orihime, almost pleadingly. _

_"You have two weeks," said the man before walking away, and disappearing. It seemed like he shunpo'd away._

Orihime awoke with a start. She touched her eyes, finding that she had again been crying in her sleep. However, it had been some time since she last had _that_ dream...memory.

Inoue pulled the covers off of her and went straight for the shower. Ten minutes later, she was ready for the day ahead and made her way to the kitchen to fetch Ichigo some food.

* * *

Ichigo yawned loudly, his mouth stretched wide when suddenly a soft arm was plunged inside his throat.

"Ichigo you damn bastard! I smell her on you!" yelled Kon. Ichigo made a choking sound and then realised Kon had his little hand in his mouth. He pulled on the lion's head and threw him across the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Ichigo, scowling at his plushie companion (reluctantly).

Suddenly Kon was atop of Ichigo's chest again, pointing this time. "I smell Hime-chan's scent on you..."

Ichigo realised what Kon was talking about this time, but ignored it. He scoffed to himself, _like I would share something what happened last night with him!_ He got up quickly, much to Kon's objections, and went to go downstairs for food. It was finally the week end, and all he was gonna do was....

"Please let us in!"

"We need to question the boy!"

"You are stopping the inevitable!"

"Where is he?"

_What the hell is all this racket about?_ thought Ichigo as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. It seemed to be coming from the front door. Ichigo walked around to the kitchen to find Yuzu missing, Karin was also gone and...where the hell was his father? It was early in the morning, surely they wouldn't all be gone at once. He turned his head and found all three of them staring out at what seemed to be a crowd outside, and several flashes errupted, causing Ichigo to look away abruptly.

"I don't know what you did yesterday Ichigo, but you have drawn a crowd," said Karin, who then decided to go sit down at the kitchen table.

Isshin went to punch his son, but, Ichigo was too fast. "What's goin' on old man?" he asked quickly, and a bit worriedly.

Yuzu went back to making breakfast. "As you can see, I haven't even started making breakfast. The crowd outside woke us up," explained Yuzu.

Isshin decided not to bother Ichigo for a change, with violence. Instead he answered his son's question.

"Ichigo," began Isshin, causing said messy orange haired man to turn quickly, in anticipation. "They've been here since six o clock this morning."

Ichigo frowned, his brow knitted in confusion. "What the hell? What do they want?" asked Ichigo, seating himself at the table.

"Do you want eggs and bacon Ichigo?" asked Yuzu, smiling. Ichigo nodded, then looked back at his father.

"They apparently are after an 'orange haired' boy," said Isshin, an amused smirk reaching his lips. Ichigo scowled.

"This isn't funny dad! Did they say anything else?"

"Well, it is clear they are reporters from Tokyo. And they said that you were seen speaking to Deliyla, the actress. But I told them that was impossible, as my son would in no way know Deliyla personally, but is a huge fan, since you have almost every single one of her movies. I then proceeded to say why in the hell would she speak to a first year freshman to Medical School, from a small town?" explained Isshin, then laughed his head off incessantly, bashing the table with his fist.

Ichigo began to get red in the face and fumed. When Isshin's laughter died down, his face was replaced with a serious one. "I know this '_deliyla'_ looks extremely familiar to Orihime Inoue, whom you went to school with, but even if it was her, you haven't seen her in years, correct?"

Ichigo sighed, his anger vanished. He couldn't be angry at his dad, after all, he had just covered for him.

"Correct," said Ichigo, now thinking back to last night. _Come to think of it...there was a strange rieatsu after Renji had left. They could have appeared while I was saving Inoue from that hollow though,_ he thought.

"Then you have nothing to fear son!" exclaimed Isshin loudly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What do I do?"

Ichigo's dad got up and walked around behind Ichigo, placing a hand on his left shoulder for support. "Son, its time to face your fears and go and talk to them."

Suddenly Ichigo was lifted from his seat, by Isshin, wide eyed and thrown outside. The door slammed behind him and was locked. "Just my luck," growled Ichigo, scowling at all the reporters that swarmed around him.

Suddenly millions of questions were directed at him at once.

"Shut up!" he yelled suddenly. "What is this all about?"

"You were seen talking to Deliyla, and we want to know who you are and how you know her," said one female reporter, dressed in a red corporate dress suit. She held her microphone toward him, as did several others.

Several camera crew were filming live, and the amount of flashes going off were phenomenal.

"I-huh? I don't know what you're talking about?" exclaimed Ichigo, trying to defend himself. Is this what Orihime was subjected to every day? No wonder she needs body guards 24-7.

"What's your name?"

"How do you know Deliyla?"

"Are you two having a fling?"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

All the questions he was again bombarded with overloaded him. "Shut the hell up!" He turned, banged on the front door and demanded for his father to let him in. "Dad! Open the damn door!"

"No son, you deal with the reporters, don't be afraid!" he heard his father say from behind the door. This made Ichigo scowl to the point where he almost thought the scowl as permanent.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I go to Medical School at Uni in Tokyo city. But...I did not speak to Deliyla or see her or anything. So just leave me alone!" he yelled.

Ichigo heard the door click, meaning his father had unlocked the front door. He opened the door quickly and shut it behind him; just as the reporters began to ask more and more questions. He gave his father a death glare and sat down to eat his breakfast.

He didn't lie out there, he hadn't spoken to Deliyla...Deliyla didn't exist. But he was going to have to speak to her about this in person. He had a feeling the gust of reporters had not ended.

* * *

**Soul Society, Sereitai**

Rukia sat in respect, in front of her Captain at his quarters. "Rukia, you've done well. And now, you can have your well overdue leave," beamed the sick white haired captain.

Rukia nodded.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake."

She bowed her head once and walked off.

*

Renji bowed to his Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. "Renji, I don't think it is well deserved, but as promised; your leave for what the humans would call as summer is now granted. You get two months. It is funny how it will be coinciding with Rukia's leave as well," explained his Captain, his domineering eyes set on Renji's suspiciously. "Do you really think you can hide this fact from me?"

Renji clenched his fists. _The nerve of this bastard!_ he thought, but didn't let his anger get the best of him as it always turned out bad. And he was dying for this vacation. "No, Captain Kuchiki. It is a mere coincidence."

"You think I'm ignorant...don't you?" said Byakuya with a smooth, calm voice. He didn't seem to be angry about it, but, would obviously be keeping tabs of the red haired, tattooed man that was interested in his sister.

"You should be careful...Renji," said Byakuya. "You often pick off more than you can chew, in all aspects."

"Damn it, why do you always think I'm a failure?" exclaimed Renji, and stormed off to meet the woman of their always constant bickering.

Byakuya watched Renji walk off with suspicious eyes, but he would be watching.

*

"Renji!" yelled the raven haired Lieutenant, waving hysterically, as she caught up with the fuming red head.

"Rukia...are you ready?" he asked with a small smile.

Rukia nodded, a bag slung over her shoulder. There were a few human clothes she had accumulated over the years after residing as Karakura Town's shinigami.

Renji nodded. A bag over his shoulder as well. "What's wrong, baka, we're on holidays!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

The tattooed, sword happy shinigami's face fell. "Your brother doesn't approve of the extra time we've been spending together, but I don't care!" he said angrily; although the anger wasn't directed at her, she narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't care, then why are you bothered?" she asked, her eye brows raised.

"Look it doesn't matter, Rukia, okay? Let's just go," he said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, but let it go. "Fine."

* * *

Orihime sat at her breakfast table, in front of the contract Tony, her manager, had given her for the new movie that would be filmed in America. She was undecisive. A part of her wanted to go and get out of this place, forgetting about the orange haired Substitute Shinigami, another part of her wanted to stay. She loved this town, and would miss Ichigo terribly. She knew if she took this job that she would be back for over a year. Orihime had always wanted to venture to America, and also, it would give her a chance of being scarce to this person who had contacted her the other day.

The healer sighed, putting her pen down. The contract was opened up to the page to sign in agreement, but she couldn't do it yet. She went, instead, to make a hot chocolate.

A few minutes later, Ichigo began to bark, or rather, growl. She looked up and dropped her cup of hot chocolate to the ground. It smashed and spilled. She quickly ran and grabbed Ichigo, and ran through the kitchen, through the lobby, but _he_ was already waiting at the front door.

"Hello, Orihime," said the man.

She gasped, realising who it was. "W-where are my body guards?" she asked frantically. Her fears coming to reality. She had tried to escape, but there was no use. He had found her, and she would never be able to escape again.

"They're sleeping," he said, an evil grin plastered on his handsome features. "I told you not to run, because I would find you. I'll always find you, as long as you possess those powers of yours."

Orihime's eyes widened. Ichigo was barking loudly, growling at the man and then would look to Orihime protectively. She held him close as tears began to run down her face. They were tears of fear. The whole reason she had left had now become pointless. Was everything she had sacrificed been for nothing?

"W-what do you want?" she stuttered.

He took a step closer. He would have been less than two feet away now. Orihime took a step back. "S-stay away from me!" She ran the other way, through the large dining area, through to where the security room was. Her guards were indeed asleep, but she could see they were breathing. One of them was sitting in an awkward position in front of a computer screen, with his head on top of the keyboard, the other was laying on the floor.

_How did he do this?_ she thought, her heart beating faster, and faster. She looked over her shoulder. He was coming for her, she had to run. She gripped Ichigo tightly, as he began to whimper. Did her own dog know her fate?

She ran out through a back door which lead to her back garden. She ran through the garden and ended up on the street in a few seconds. Orihime ran for her life down the street, turning a corner when...

"Oof!" gasped Orihime, at running into someone solid and landed on her butt. Ichigo licked Orihime's face. One of her hands was securely wrapped around Ichigo and the other behind her holding herself up. She looked up and gasped.

"Inoue! I've been looking for you every-" exclaimed the orange haired boy, but stopped at realising Orihime had been crying...and running. "What's going on Inoue?"

Orihime picked herself up and put her dog on the ground. She looked behind her quickly, but the man was no where to be seen.

"I-Nothing," said Orihime quickly. "I have to go, Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry!"

She ran off quickly, but her dog had stayed to stare at Ichigo, panting quietly. "Ichigo! Come on!" Her dog followed her master, obeying without hesitation. The real Ichigo stared at Orihime, not believing that this was the second time he had seen the healer, since she had left, and both times _she_ had been the one to run off. She had become mysterious, and without him realising, his feet had began to run after her.

*

Orihime turned another corner and there he was...just staring at her. Her dog caught up to his master and growled at the man, as if he was the devil himself.

"Tsk, tsk, Orihime. You shouldn't have involved him," said the man, now looking at his finger nails, as if they interested him more than the girl standing in front of him.

She shook with fear, she could feel herself crumbling, but she wouldn't allow this man to do what he intended that easily.

"That dog of yours needs putting down, you shouldn't have bought a dog you know, if you can't take care of it properly," he said snidely. He sneered at the dog, and it whimpered, walking behind Orihime's legs.

"Shh, its okay, Ichigo," she cooed, picking the dog up and cuddling him close to her abundant chest. She then looked to the man, a new determination in her eyes, despite her shakes. "You're a monster."

The man cackles for a few seconds, but then his gaze met her grey retinas. "I like to think of myself as a man of vision, Orihime. Not a monster. Now. You will need to come with me."

Orihime's eyes widened. "NO!" she squealed in hysteria.

The man advanced on her, and she backed away just as quickly, as she put her dog down, and prepared herself for the worst.

"Don't make this harder, than it already is. You already defied me, and now you have to deal with the consequences. Those powers of yours don't belong to you, only the Gods deserve them, and you are _no _God, by any means," said the man maliciously.

A sword began to make its way down the man's long black over coat and the hilt reached his hand. He grabbed it, appeared in front of her and slashed away at Orihime. Her scream was enough to break glass. It was blood curdling. Not even her dog's snarls and growling could over throw it. Her dog began to bite and slash at the man's legs, but the man simply kicked him away as if he were a toy. A crack was heard as Ichigo, the doge, landed in the gutter, almost lifeless.

* * *

_"You didn't take my words to heart, did you my dear?" said a cold, deep voice, that cut through the silence of her living area. _

_Orihime gasped, and dropped her bowl of popcorn she had just made. She was going to watch a movie. _

_"I...who are you?" she asked in a small voice. _

_"Fine, I will indulge you just this once. My name is Hitori Matsuma," he explained in a clipped tone. _

_"What do you want?" she asked, clenching her fists in fear. _

_"I want you, or more specifically, those god like powers you possess," he said, smirking. "If you do not comply, I will kill one of your friends each week. All I require of you for now is to leave your friends behind, forever. You are never to speak to any of them ever again."_

_Hitori took off his hat and pulled away the collars of his black over coat, to reveal those handsome features again. He looked surreal, almost like someone out of a supernatural movie. His skin looked flawless, and unaging. Was he from Soul Society? Well, that was her first thought. _

_"I am not from Soul Society, if that is what you are thinking," he said, smirking. _

_Orihime gasped. **Did he just read my mind? **she thought. _

_Hitori smirked. "Yes, I can."_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now, please read and review and tell me what you think. Don't worry, there will be some OrihimexIchigo next chapter. Even more will be revealed then. _

_Bullet2tm_


	4. Chapter 4: Orihime's Downfall

**A/N: **_Hi all, sorry for the delay on this one. Been busy with work, but I'm back. After I update this one, I will also update Interview with a Shinigami. Please don't forget to read and review. Enjoy._

**Intervention**

**Chapter 4: Orihime's Downfall**

* * *

Orihime had squeezed her eyes tightly shut, but the pain didn't come.

_Was it that quick that I didn't feel the pain?_ thought Orihime. She opened her eyes, and her first sight was her dog. He whimpered softly, and she knew he was dying. Her eyes filled with tears, and resentment toward the man who held his sword millimetres from her neck.

"How could y-you!!!" she yelled, moving forward slightly, but stopped when she realised there was someone else behind Hitori. All she could see was the mask, and those yellow eyes. It was Ichigo, in his Vizared form.

"I didn't realise your friend was a Vizared, Orihime," said the cold voice of Hitori, but he smirked after his comment. "He saved your life."

Hitori lowered his sword and shunpo'd out of vision. Ichigo took away his mask, and his form returned; his sword turning back into the big beastly version. He disappeared, obviously going back to his body.

Orihime only stared at her dog forlornly. Her feet guided her toward it and she knelt on her knees, picking him up softly. Ichigo had stopped breathing; she could see it through the animal's lifeless eyes that he was dead. She sobbed and lowered him to the ground with despair. She shook and shivered as she held her arms tightly to herself.

_There's no escaping him...he'll always find me! _she thought.

"I-I'm sorry," said the deep voice of the only man she'd ever been fond of. Her auburn hair swayed in the wind as she turned her grey orbs toward Kurosaki Ichigo.

"...don't be," she said softly after a pause. She smiled kindly toward him. "_Sōten Kisshun_," spoke Orihime, and her hair pins came to life.

They surrounded her dog. Orihime sat on her backside, and watched as her 'fairies' did their work. She knew her dog would be fine, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Ichigo could only watch; his gaze was sorrowful and went from her dog, Ichigo, to Orihime. "Why didn't you tell me someone was after you? Is that why you left without..."

"Stop it, Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime. "I-It has nothing to do with why I left...please...just forget about me!"

Ichigo was stunned. Orihime had never, in years of knowing her, lashed out or yelled at him for any reason, not that her outburst was in an angry tone or anything. But there was something wrong with what she just said. He could never forget her...every movie she had been in, he owned. She was definitely meant for that kind of life...she was beautiful, caring and deserved a lavish home, expensive cars, good meals, etc. but the fact that her job meant that she was never around him...it made him...sad.

The auburn haired beauty collected her hair pins after they had just finished their work. Suddenly Ichigo was up again, panting and trying to play with Orihime, but she shunned him.

Ichigo watched as the dog looked heart broken. He whimpered and it almost looked like the dog was crying, in its own way. Orihime walked away. The dog Ichigo tried to follow, but she yelled at him and told him to leave.

"Get away from me you hound! I don't want you around me...I HATE YOU!" yelled Orihime, and at last, the dog realised his master didn't want him.

He ran over to where he lay earlier, sobbing and whimpering. Both its paws were held in front of its tiny eyes, taking a peek at Orihime to see if she was joking around...but she wasn't.

Ichigo couldn't believe Orihime's behaviour, but when he looked up from the dog to where she stood mere seconds ago; she was gone.

Ichigo was going to go after her, but the sound of the poor puppy was too much to bear.

"I-Ichigo...its okay boy," said Ichigo, finding it hard to say his own name to a puppy. He smiled softly, showing that he meant the dog no harm. "It's alright boy, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

The puppy practically crawled into Ichigo's arms as he bent down with his toned arms open for the dog. Ichigo picked him up and walked home, trying to shake away the feeling that the next few days were going to be hell, and what Orihime had done. There was definitely something going on, but for now, he would take care of Ichigo. The dog continued to whimper sadly all the way.

* * *

Orihime ran back home, sobbing. She couldn't believe she had said those horrible, mean things to her poor Ichigo. But she had to. She knew that someone would care for him and love him and keep him out of danger. Anything living thing that chose to be around her would die, and what had happened to Ichigo when Hitori had tried to kill her was a testament to that. She had to let him go, and she knew the only way Ichigo would leave her was if she was horrible to him.

She reached her home, and shut the front door behind her. Orhime bolted it, but a shiver caused her to rub her arms.

"Good girl, you severed the dog from your life," said Hitori from behind her.

Orihime screamed for a second, but her grey orbs filled with malice toward the man in front of her. "You...why don't you just take what you want and leave!"

Hitori narrowed his eyes and pushed Orihime forward quickly grabbing her neck and squeezing tightly. Orihime's back hit the front door hard, and she screamed in pain.

"Don't you think I've tried that? They didn't work for me! But I know there is a way...I know what you're thinking, Inoue Orihime. You think I'm a horrible man. You're wondering when this suffering is going to end for you...and you wish more than anything that Ichigo could save you because you love him. Tsk tsk, Orihime. I know of Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami. I was in Sereitei when you and the other Ryoka invaded our world," smirked Hitori.

Silence invoked the air with Orihime's realisation.

Her eyes widened, but the air was leaving Orihime's body fast, and she could barely register what the evil man was saying; however she did understand now. He was from Soul Society. But what did he want?

Hitori suddenly let go becayse if he had held much longer she would have died. Then the key to his best power would be lost. Hitori smirked and sighed. He turned to Orihime, who was still stunned and leaning against the wall, trying to figure him out.

"Yes, what do I want? As you know I want that power of yours, then I would be a God amongst men. But I can't stop there, I can never stop at just one power," said Hitori, but the look in his black charcoal orbs was frightening. Orihime knew that he was dangerous and callous, but he also appeared to be souless. What was he? "But after I take your power, I know that it will be the _best _of my collection."

Hitori gave her a large, evil toothy grin.

_Kurosaki-kun...I'm sorry..._ she thought.

"I'm very close to finding out the key to those pins, Orihime, and when I do...it will be the end...of you!"

* * *

_"I-I love you, Takama...please just..."_

_"I can't love you, Asino, I never will and never could. You're nothing to me," said the cold words of the auburn haired actress. _

_[The camera moved to the shocked face of the man named Asino]_

_The background was set in rain, in a dark alleyway behind Takama's home. Asino had pursued Takama to tell of his love for her finally, but his family was powerful and dangerous. They had warned her away by threatening her with Asino's death. She had to protect the only one she loved. Asino. _

_"Leave me, don't ever pursue me again, Asino. Go live your life, because I do not want it," she said coldly, hiding her eyes as tears ran down her face. She turned away from Asino quickly and ran off. _

_Asino stood in the rain, heart broken, confused and couldn't believe the beautiful woman's words. He walked away with anger in his eyes at his humiliation, not realising it had been his family's doing._

Ichigo paused the screen and looked to the now sleeping Ichigo. Had she done that to him? Had she told him to go away to save him...to protect him? Ichigo looked to Orihime's movie once again. It was a great movie, he had to admit. It was probably one of the only romance movies he liked, mainly because _she_ was in it.

_Yes, that has to be it..._he thought, but was brought out of his reverie as he was kicked in the head, which sent him flying backwards and into his desk.

Laughter entered the room and Ichigo looked up, just about to rip the attackers head off, when he realised who it was.

_Rukia you damned bitch!_ he thought. But Rukia was instead cuddling the cute Ichigo, and Renji was the one laughing.

Ichigo's chocolate orbs filled with annoyance and he advanced on Renji, pushing him against his bedroom door.

"What the hell Renji, you bastard!" yelled Ichigo. Renji simply laughed.

Ichigo let go of Renji and sighed exasperatedly. "Ichigo, nice to see you." Ichigo merely grunted at this.

"Why is Ichigo here...Ichigo?" asked Rukia, suddenly, finished her cuddling. The poor puppy was drooling; Rukia had obviously woken him.

Ichigo scowled at her and wondered why the hell he still let them stand there scrutinizing him. "What the hell Rukia? Usually when friends see each other they start with 'hi how are you?' or something!"

Rukia cleared her throat. "What is Inoue's puppy doing in your possession Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed, trying not to get angry, but it wasn't really working. He stared at his two friends from Soul Society. "She dis-owned him."

Rukia gasped and Renji frowned.

"She wouldn't just..."

"Well she did...ALRIGHT!" yelled Ichigo, annoyed already by their presence. He calmed down a little, and he looked to Rukia and then to the little puppy.

"Someone's after her, I just know it...and I _promised _her that I'd protect her no matter what!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay I'll leave it there for now. Please don't forget to read and review. Peace out,_

Bullet2tm


	5. Chapter 5: Fame

**A/N: **_Ready for the next chapter? Oh well too bad, because here it is. Enjoy. Please read and review. Warning: I am sort of quoting or 'summarising' a moment from Hueco Mundo, when he began fighting with Ulquiorra, so don't quote me please because I can't be bothered looking up what the exchance between them actually was, and I've probably made parts of it up. _

**Intervention**

**Chapter 5: Fame**

* * *

Orihime awoke. She wondered where Hitori had gone, but then shuddered at the thought. Instead she decided that she would keep going on with her life until he appeared again. And when he did, she would go without question.

_I can't believe I was so stupid...talking to Kurosaki-kun...I've met him twice in a couple of days!_ she thought.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and the orange haired healer picked it up and pressed the green talk button. "Hello?"

"Deliyla, its Tony," said the voice on the other line.

Orihime sighed in aprehension. "Tony, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"I've set up a meeting today with the American director, are you okay to go?" asked Tony.

Orihime looked at the clock and nodded to herself. Why not? After all, what else could she do?

"Sure. What time and where?" she asked.

"They said that they would meet you in Sakura. I've booked a Conference Room in the restaurant we always go to down town for dinner. What about 7pm?" said Tony.

"Sure, I have to go now, see you then," said Orihime, as she pushed the red button to end the conversation.

She tired of her life, tired of the fans, the meetings. All she really loved was the acting, which is why she hadn't given it up yet. It was the only thing she could cling to that was part of her life now; she already missed Ichigo, her dog.

Tears began to leak against her smooth cheeks, and guilt at what she had said to her poor Ichigo. She missed him terribly. But Orihime knew from the beginning what this life entailed, ever since the appearance of Hitori. She cursed him everyday, in her mind, but what was done was done. She had no choice but to give up her powers.

* * *

_"I have no business with you," said Ichigo, his sword at his side. _

_Ulquiorra says nothing, but looks to him with a deathly expression, if you can call it that. _

_"Do you want to know why Orihime is here?" he asks. _

_Ichigo avoids the need to sigh, he didn't have **time** for this. He had to save her. That's all he was here for. Not to save Soul Society, not for his friends, for **her**. At that moment, he could see her. He could see her at lunch time, talking animatedly with Tatsuki and then she would look up at him and smile. But that image was fading...**he wouldn't let her go!**_

_"I-" began Ichigo (not facing the Espada), about to tell Ulquiorra to not bother; however the black haired Espada interrupted. _

_"She's a traitor in all of your eyes, but, that is what I intended from the beginning," said Ulquiorra, with no expression. _

_Ichigo stopped and turned. His rieatsu was rising and Ulquiorra felt pleasure. Was this the key to this shinigami's power? This mere ryoka Orihime?_

_"I brought her to Hueco Mundo, not giving her-" he began, but Ichigo was upon him in a second. The black rieatsu of his hollow, enveloped the orange haired being in front of him, but Ulquiorra simply held his sword up. He would admit that Ichigo showed the promise that Aizen had seen, in which he had said to Aizen that he was trash. But it was nothing more, if not a level up from trash. For Ulquiorra, it was interesting to guage human emotions, because he could not understand them. The aura coming from Ichigo was anger and rage. _

_"I **knew** she didn't come of her free will! I know she's not a traitor!" yelled Ichigo, pushing them into a pillar; destroying it. But the two fighters didn't pay any attention._

_"I didn't give her a choice, but it fooled all of you. You can't tell me that you didn't doubt her at all," said Ulquiorra. _

_He noticed Ichigo's eyes turning black and yellow, he knew those eyes. CRACK. Ulquiorra was sent to the ground, but he had lifted his sword quickly to evade the strike. _

_"I **never** believed that."_

Ichigo awoke with a start and was sweating again. He had _that_ dream again. He shook his head and got up, rubbing his eyes and forehead. Ichigo looked at the clock and realised it was only 5am...way too early to be awake.

He began to try and go back to sleep, but, his body wouldn't allow it - he kept thinking about Orihime, and the last few days. The substitute shinigami decided to switch the television on low, since he couldn't sleep.

"Welcome to this weeks Entertainment Tonight." It was obviously a repeat from Monday.

"First up is the latest on Deliyla Inoue, the biggest star at the moment."

"Yes, that's right. This beautiful bright young woman is rumoured to be starring as a lead role in Charlie Blazenby's new movie based off a well known book."

_A picture of Orihime in another movie popped onto the television_.

She was a star alright and Ichigo couldn't believe it. Would she have to go to America for this?

"She's also been seen with a young man with orange hair, rumoured to be her new beau, however, she hasn't divulged anything and doesn't want to speak to the press at all."

_Shows footage of a swarm of press trying to speak to Orihime, in which she has her hand up, trying to get away from them. _

Ichigo scowled at this. Orihime didn't look happy at all. And plus, he wasn't her new beau! What the hell is that anyway? He switched the television off with furvor and the threw the remote on the ground in anger. He had to speak to her again, even if he didn't want to see her, he was going to make her.

*

"So, you got us up for that?" asked a tired Urahara Kisuke, yawning.

"Well, we would have come earlier, but there was a weird sign out the front saying you were out fishing," exclaimed Rukia narrowing her eyes at the shop keeper.

"Yeah, who the hell fishes at 7pm at night!" yelled Renji.

"Don't be angry at the boss, free loader," said a young man's voice from behind Kisuke.

It was Jinta. He was rubbing his red hair sleepily and Renji growled to himself, muttering things like 'that was ages ago' and 'I wish I had never stayed here'.

Urahara swatted toward Jinta which meant for him to not be so hard on the 'guests'.

"So, you say that Orihime is in trouble?" he asked, now fully awake and sat down on a cushion in front of a dining table.

Yoriuichi strode into the room. "Yes, I felt a strange rieatsu when I took a delivery to Sakura the other day," explained the purple haired woman. She sat next to her companion.

This comment made Renji and Rukia look to the former Captain for advice. Did they know who this person was that was threatening Orihime?

_"Someone's after her, I just know it...and I promised her that I'd protect her no matter what!"_

_"Yes, Ichigo, we understand but what exactly is going on?" asked Rukia calmly. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm him and it worked. "Ichigo?" _

_"Someone is after Inoue..." he began, but stopped to look at the little puppy who was whimpering. The little German Shephard jumped off the bed quickly and began to lick his leg, after all, Ichigo was the only familiar one to him now. _

_"Who is it?" asked Rukia, alarmed. "Well? Spit it out you fool!"_

_"...I don't know. All I do know is he tried to kill her, and if I wasn't there, she would have been dead. Her dog was the only one trying to protect her apart from me. She didn't even fight," explained Ichigo, but his story was all over the place. _

_"Slow down, when was this?" asked Renji, gruffly. _

_"About half an hour ago or less than that. I've only just come back from Sakura," explained Ichigo, still in a daze at what was going on. "Her dog tried to defend Inoue and he knocked it away like a feather. He was as good as dead, but she healed him and then dis-owned him. You should have seen her, Rukia. She was a mess, but then all of a sudden she changed and became cold. I've never seen her like that."_

_Rukia took this in and gave a frown to Renji, who returned it. They looked back to Ichigo. _

_"Why would this person just attack her?" asked Rukia, asking the obvious question. _

_Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "He had a funny rieatsu and he definitely wasn't human...he had a zanpaku-to, I'm sure of it."_

_Rukia's eyes widened in realisation. "Do you remember when Orihime left?" Rukia asked. _

_Ichigo picked up Ichigo (the dog) and stared at it, as if trying to understand the point of it. "Yes, I was the only one whom she didn't tell that she was leaving."_

_Renji looked at Ichigo, observing him. _

_"Yes, but did you know a few days before her leaving, or it could have been a week or so, a prisoner escaped our prison?" asked Rukia. _

_Ichigo stopped playing with the puppy and looked to Rukia for the first time since they arrived. "No, I didn't."_

"Also, I found out before I left for long service leave that a prisoner had escaped from our prison a week before Orihime _decided _to become an actress," explained Rukia.

This made Urahara frown. "How?" asked the mysterious shop keeper. Although he wasn't wearing his sandals and hat and didn't have his fan on him, he still had that odd glint in his eye that makes everyone nervous. The only person it didn't effect was Yuroichi.

"Apparently, he found out somehow when the guards have their breaks and found out when the least guards were on. He walked over to one of them _at_ the exchange of shift when the door was open. The guard was walking through the door and he somehow ran past them. From there, he attacked anyone who got in his way," said Renji, scratching his head as he spoke.

"Yes, I remember now. Kisuke. We put him there. I recognise the reiatsu I felt now as there was only one person who would emitt such a rieatsu. I now know how he found out when the exact shift was...he can read minds," said Yoruichi wisely. "But why would he want Orihime?"

Kisuke frowned and looked to Rukia. "He was a shinigami once, he was in my squad. But he had ideals, weird ones. Of course, I didn't ever think that he would try to follow through on them, so I paid them no mind. He wanted to...rule. He wanted the world - all worlds. When I created the Hogyoku, he attempted to steal it. However, Yoruichi already had the suspicion that he was out to get it and informed me. Together we arrested him and he was sent to prison for life."

Rukia looked to Renji. "What was his name?" asked Renji, snapping his head toward the sandal wearing ex-captain.

"Hitori Matsuma."

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry, that's all I care to write at the moment. Please read and review. I'm sorry if think that I've done that scene wrong (Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo), and I apologize._

_Bullet2tm_


	6. Chapter 6: Intervening

**A/N: **_I'm back with this one guys. Please read and review. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. _

**Intervention**

**Chapter 6: Intervening**

* * *

"I believe the word is yes, Deliyla, you must do this!" exclaimed Tony.

Orihime sighed. "I-I'll think about it," she stammered. "Please...give me a couple of days."

Tony shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, just think about it, you always think about it. Why do you hesitate when such a big opportunity has knocked on your door?"

The healer sighed and turned to her Manager with a kind smile. "I'm sorry, Tony-san, I know that I always make you feel stressed. I don't mean to, but, my heart isn't in my work," she explained, her kind side shining through again.

After all, that was her true nature. She couldn't hide it forever.

Tony was taken aback; he had never seen her look so kind and reasonable. "I-sure."

"Please let the Director know that I will be in touch with him," she said as she paid for her drinks at the bar. "I have to go now, I'm sorry."

She walked away from him and out the exit door of the restaurant with haste; her long orange tresses flowing freely behind her due to the speed she was walking at. Tony shook his head and smiled at how lucky he was to be Deliyla's Manager.

A few minutes later, Orihime was on the footpath, walking toward her car where one of her body guards was waiting. She jumped into the back and sighed.

"Please...let's go home," she said sadly. She looked out the window and tears began to form around her eyes. She hated this life, she hated being away from all her friends. She hated making these decisions and making people stressed because of her. It just wasn't her way.

"Inoue..." said a voice next to her.

Orihime jumped backwards and hit her head on the window beside her. "Owie...." she said softly as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked up to find Ichigo's chocolate orbs staring at her.

"Kurosaki-kun...what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, finally registering that the one she truly loved was sitting next to her. "Did my body guard let you in?"

Ichigo smiled goofily whilst rubbing the back of his messy hair. "I sort of...knocked him out...are you okay?" he asked with a concerned tone as he looked away from her eyes, to where she hit her head.

Orihime's eyes widened. "Oh this? This is _nothing_ I assure you! I have a very hard head, Kurosaki-kun," she exclaimed, waving her hands wildly above her head to make her point with an awkward laugh.

_Now that's the Orihime I used to know,_ thought Ichigo. And instead of his usual reaction to Orihime's weird actions, he had a reminiscent smile upon his face.

The healer sighed and put her hands in her lap. _I forgot, I'm different now,_ she thought, annoyed at herself for acting childish as she used to...and care free, which she wasn't.

Her demeanor changed and she put on her serious act as she had taught herself over and over. She turned to the one that reminded her of her previous life. "What do you want, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, her face solemn.

Ichigo frowned at her change of expression and sighed. "Inoue, why don't you come back to Karakura Town?" asked Ichigo, smiling.

He grabbed her hand lightly. "You don't need to be a big star, you can still..."

Orihime interjected. "No, Kurosaki-kun...I'm sorry...I'm finished with that life! I will never go back, not for you, not for anyone!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Why are you being this way Inoue? You couldn't have changed that much, don't you remember your friends?_ he thought.

"You can't be around me, Ichigo," said Orihime quietly, avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

It was the first time she had used his first name, but, it was necessary. He wouldn't get the point otherwise.

"You'll have to drive me home now, since my bodyguard is knocked out," she said. "Please just take me home."

Ichigo couldn't find words and instead simply nodded and got out of the car. He couldn't believe her words, it wasn't her. It was _fake_, he just knew it. But he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

_Don't you dare, Orihime. I _will_ find you, and I'll kill him without a thought. Tell him that you don't need him, tell him that you're finished with that life and that you won't go back for him or anyone. If you don't, I'll make you watch me rip his throat out and not even his Hollow will help him._

Orihime shook her head with tears leaking out. She had to do this, for him. She couldn't let him die. Orihime had always been the one to be protected and she had always believed in Ichigo's abilities.

However, when she had looked upon Hitori Matsuma, she knew that it was possible that he could kill him, just like when he had faced Ulquiorra. When she had ran up to the highest tower in Las Noches and saw Ulquiorra use Cero which caused a hole to form through Ichigo's chest, she couldn't bear it. Orihime wasn't going to let something like that happen to him again. Not ever.

_Kurosaki-kun, I will save you. Please, let me save you._

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Ichigo had looked in the rear vision mirror, but he couldn't see her face, it was hidden. As was her feelings. Why was she being that way?

As he pulled into her massive driveway, he stopped.

"Please, Inoue," began Ichigo.

"The code is 738592," said Orihime.

The orange haired shinigami shook his head and punched in the code at the gate. The iron gates opened slowly and he pulled the car up to the front door. He was still amazed at what a life Orihime now lead.

The movie star got out of the car, pulled out her keys and opened the large double oak doors to her manor. She looked back to Ichigo and smiled kindly.

"You can come in...if you want," she said and walked inside.

Ichigo stared after her. _You bet I am._

"Inoue, I'm not going to stop," said Ichigo with a scowl on his face.

Orihime kept walking to the kitchen, and Ichigo followed with a purpose.

"I know, Kurosaki-kun, but the answer will always be the same," she said as she walked up to her kettle and pressed the 'on' button. It began to boil.

She turned and leaned on her bench with an odd look upon her face.

"I can't leave without taking you home, I won't," said Ichigo, determined. He walked up to her and stopped about a metre away. "Why are you doing this?"

Orihime shook her head and her eyes widened suddenly before going back to normal.

"You have to leave, I won't stand for this, please I want you to go," she said, but Ichigo could hear beneath her tones that she was pleading.

"No," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

He towered over her and walked closer. "I won't leave."

Orihime couldn't believe it. He didn't know what he was getting into. _He _was going to be here, he...

"You should do as she says, Kurosaki Ichigo," said a deep voice from behind the Substitute Shinigami. "You don't want to wreck this kitchen do you? I believe it cost over 30000 yen to complete and the Council approval for this area was very hard to come by, I believe."

Ichigo's eyes widened and then it all came together. That was why she wanted him to leave. He was so stupid.

"Don't bother trying to fight me, you're a human...at the moment. I bet you didn't even bring a modified soul to take you into spirit form, am I correct?" said the man.

He suddenly disappeared and appeared next to Orihime, his arm around her neck. His dark black hair cast a shadow over his face, which was very close to Orihime's. "I could snap her neck, quicker than you can come up with a plan and..."

He disappeared again and reappeared behind Ichigo with his sword sheathed against Ichigo's neck.

"And I can cut throat quicker than that," he said, looking at Orihime's wide eyes.

"No! Don't!" she exclaimed hysterically, with one of her hands in front of her to show he concern. "Please..."

"I _warned you, _Orihime. You didn't listen, and now..."

Orihime stepped forward, pleading with her eyes. "Please, Hitori-sama. I'm begging you, please don't!"

Hitori Matsuma smirked and looked to the quivering girl before him. He disappeared again and reappeared at the door of the kitchen. Ichigo and Orihime looked to him afraid of his next move.

"I will give you one day, and one day only. Take the job in America and leave Japan. For good. Only then will that ensure the life of the one you love, Orihime." And with that he disappeared, leaving a surprised Ichigo in his wake.

_Does she...how could I...it can't be..._

Orihime's eyes widened, and tears freely fell from them without so much as a sob. The fear of Ichigo dying was too much for her to bear, and that made her decision easy. She had to go. But chocolate orbs bore holes into the side of her head; she could feel his rieatsu rise.

"So, now I know. You can't hide it from me Inoue. I swore to protect you..."

"Stop! Ichigo just stop!" she exclaimed, swatting her hand in front of her so he would get her point. "I tried to avoid this. You had _always_ protected me, this is how it has to be, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo sighed and moved toward Orihime, so close she could feel the heat from his skin. He towered over her once again and put his hands on her shoulders; his eyes looking straight into her grey orbs.

"I won't, Orihime, because I know the truth now. And now that I know that the reason you left was to protect me, I can protect _you," _said Ichigo, softly.

Orihime looked away and shook her head.

"You can't Ichigo. You don't understand..."

"I don't need to, I won't let you throw away your life for me; for anyone! I'll protect you, and I will defeat him, you'll see," exclaimed Ichigo.

Orihime kept shaking her head frantically. "No! You can't do a thing Kurosaki-kun!"

Suddenly her hair pins came to life and a shield stood in front of herself and Ichigo; his eyes full of surprise and...confusion. Orihime's eyes were downcast and full of sadness and determination. "He wants me for something, for something I don't understand. You saw his power, Kurosaki-kun. The same as Ulquiorra when we were in Las Noches and although you defeated him, you were badly injured and would have died. You kept fighting and somehow lived again, but, not this time!"

She looked at the man she loved and saw his look of frustration and confusion. "Don't worry about me," she smiled. "Please, its time for you to go back home Kurosaki-kun."

Her shield disappated and her hair pins settled on her head once more. She could tell that Ichigo was taking what she said in and nodded once before walking past her and out the door.

He was angry, and she could tell.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun...please forgive me for the pain I've caused you," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Now we know his identity, I think we can..."

"You better have answers for me!" yelled an angry Substitute Shinigami; knocking down Kisuke's sliding doors to his living room.

All the occupants of the room looked up at him after he practically knocked the door off its slide. It was only wood and cotton after all.

"I-Ichigo? What is wrong with you?" exclaimed Rukia, and bashed him over the head with an open hand. Her face showed anger, however, she was relieved that he was here. Now they could go through their plans.

"I know who it is...who's after her..."

"Ah, before you make a fool of yourself as you usually do, we should probably let you know that we do too," said Yoruichi, with a flick of her purple hair to one side.

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. _What, the, hell?_

"You better explain right now!" he exclaimed angrily.

But a hand found its way onto Ichigo's tense upper arm, and he looked down at his best friend with confusion. "Ichigo, please, let us explain."

Ichigo looked around the room. Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi, Kisuke, the three Modified Souls, Ururu and Jinta looked over toward him with anticipation of his reaction to Rukia's pleads. They were all gathered around Kisuke's dining table, kneeling, as they enjoyed a cup of green herbal tea.

He noticed all this and simply nodded in acceptance. What did he have to lose? It just meant he didn't have to explain what had just happened an hour ago.

"His name is Hitori Matsuma and he escaped the Soul Society prison five years ago, which happens to be about three days before Orihime's disappearance, or, escape from Karakura Town," explained Yoruichi, who grabbed a glass of milk instead of a cup of tea.

Ichigo frowned. "But why does he want her? For her powers?" he asked, still thoroughly confused.

"You don't get it do you Ichigo?" asked the sassy woman. "He was a Death God; a Shinigami. In fact, he was quite well known before he had to be locked away. In fact, his zanpaku-to was somewhat special. It could mimic people's zanpaku-to abilities, which was quite useful. However, one day he found out how mimic these abilities and capture them; they could never use them again. He was named the Collector and thrown into Soul Society jail after failing to cease these actions. In fact, he was still in jail when you decided to invade Sereitei when Rukia had been captured and sentenced to death."

Ichigo took all this information in, and it was coming together. He wanted to collect Orihime's powers. But how did he even know about her?

"But, apart from his zanpaku-to, he had been blessed with amazing intuitive abilities, but because of this, his Kido abilities were very weak. He wasn't able to use any Kido without saying their incantation and even if he was able to conjure it, the spell would be very weak; almost not worth the effort. This aspect of himself didn't bother Hitori as his intuitive abilities were so great, he could practically read your mind," explained Yoruichi.

Ichigo looked away from the group for a minute. _That was how he always knew so much about me and my next move...and where Inoue was and what she was thinking, which is why he's got her trapped and she feels like I can't protect her..._

He wouldn't stand for this, he couldn't. She was a good friend of his and he would be damned to let her leave and do something she didn't want to do, just to protect him. He didn't want to see her like she was now; cold, indifferent, detatched and then his eyes widened. _Shit, I left Ichigo at home without food!_

"Rukia, I have to go, I forgot the dog. We'll talk tomorrow, see ya Renji!" exclaimed Ichigo racing out the door.

The others sighed and Rukia sweat dropped.

"I'd hate to see him be a parent," said Rukia sighing.

Renji shook his head. "Please, who would he shack up with anyway?"

Rukia stepped on her partner's toes and yelled: "You baka! You're just like Ichigo, so damn dim witted fool!"

"Hey! That's not true!" exclaimed Renji, leaning down closer to Rukia's face with narrowed eyes.

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed back with an identical expression.

Kisuke shook his head and raised his fan up to her face with his mysterious eyes shining over the top of the fan.

"Tsk, tsk. The young are so very troublesome, however. What Rukia says is true...if you cannot see who would be the mother of his children, you must be an imbecile. He will come around eventually. After he's saved the day like we all know he will, he will come to realise the truth," explained Kisuke.

"Can I wake up? That speech bored the crap outta me!" yelled Jinta.

Kisuke turned and sat in the corner sulking with a smirking Yoruichi looking down at him being a sulking idiot. She patted Jinta on the head before going out the back to bed. Ururu hadn't said a word so far, and felt it best that she didn't. After all, they were talking about emotions, which all excluded her.

After a while it was just Renji and Rukia left up.

"Well, so much for our holiday," he said, as Rukia sat in front of Renji, in between his legs. She lay her head back against the crook of his neck and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"I guess I should apologise," she said softly.

"Yeah I think you should!" he exclaimed, putting his chin on the top of Rukia's head. _God she smells good,_ he thought.

"Ha! Well, keep dreaming!"

They laughed together and sighed after a few minutes.

"When did you realise that I...well...you know," asked Renji.

Rukia chuckled. "I've always known, Renji. I just didn't act on it when I should have, I guess. Maybe I was around Ichigo for so long, that it clouded my feelings; made me forget what matters the most. Or maybe he made me forget that you had always been there for me when I needed you," she said, looking up into his eyes with kind smile.

Renji smirked. "Yeah. I just have to defeat your brother first, then we can make things official."

Rukia sighed. "That's not what's holding you back, Renji. You're just using it as an excuse. But no matter what he says, I...well...I love _you_."

* * *

Ichigo expected whimpers to be coming from his room. He had been so busy rushing up to his room, he didn't see that the dog was downstairs with his father and sisters. He came back down from his bedroom to find the German Shephard playing with Yuzu in the kitchen and his father dancing around like an idiot to entertain the dog.

"Ichigo, come here," said Ichigo, and the dog obediently came toward his new master, panting and yapping at a sitting position in front of the shinigami.

Isshin immediately stopped his movements and Yuzu looked to Ichigo oddly. "H-his name is Ichigo?" asked his father, serious for a change.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, what of it?"

His father sighed. "It isn't exactly a popular name..."

"Look, I don't have time for these games, Dad, is he fed?" he asked, grumpy as usual.

Isshin nodded. "Karin fed him earlier! Isn't she just so kind! She even bought him a doggy tray for him to do his business!" exclaimed Isshin, dancing around like a mad man, before stopping in front of the portrait of his wife, Masaki. "Oh Masaki! We have a new member of the family, a dog named Ichigo! Our first pet!"

Ichigo's brow twitched in anger. "Dad, that _talking in front of mum's picture_ is so lame..."

His father narrowed his eyes. "So, where did you get the dog from?"

Ichigo picked up the dog and cuddled it closely. "A friend...she, can't look after him right now, so I sort of offered. Its only temporary, of that I am certain," explained Ichigo, with determination in his eyes.

Isshin always loved seeing that look on his son's face; it reminded him of what he used to look like once upon a time.

"Hn. I hope you know what you're doing, Ichigo. I don't want to have to intervene again..." began Isshin.

"Tch. Don't start, I didn't _ask_ you to come and join..." began Ichigo, before whispering with one hand to one side of his mouth. "...the fight with Aizen, besides, that was ages ago."

Isshin chuckled and suddenly his foot was lodged into Ichigo's stomach. His son fell to the ground, but not before sweep kicking his father to the ground. Ichigo was on his feet and he carried his puppy to the bedroom.

His father watched him go with a stern look upon his face. He got up, picked up the house phone and began to dial a number he hadn't dialed in some time.

* * *

_"Well, now you'll get the girl of your dreams, just like you wanted, right?" said a girl with orange hair, now tied up into a half pony tail. A smile upon her face, however, it was strained._

_Greg, a very attractive man with short blonde hair, nodded. But something just wasn't right with this. _

_"Yeah, I guess so. With your help, Luce of course...well, I'll see you later Lucy?" he asked. _

_Lucy shook her head. "I got offered a job in Monticeto. And there's nothing left here for me really to stay for...so, bye!" she exclaimed, hugging Greg and running off. _

_Greg watched her go and began thinking that if things had been different, it could be _Lucy _he could be going out with. _

_"Look, you don't even like me for me, do you?" asked Greg. _

_A chuckle came from the woman and she raised an eye brow. "Of course I do! But you're a bit different to how I thought you were on our dates. I mean, you're messy, you watch too much sport and you worry about me too much. I mean, I want a guy who is not too attached, but, is sensitive and caring to my needs as a woman," explained the girl. _

_Greg frowned. _You're not what I expected either, Lucy...did I make a mistake?

_"So in other words, I have to be how you choose?" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry Emma, but, I can't be with you. I...just decided then I don't even _like_ you. Besides, I love someone else and I've gotta run cos she's going to be leaving in...shit! One hour!"_

_He left the confused girl to stare after him. She regretted her words, but, it couldn't be helped. _

_"Flight J09T1 will be leaving in thirty minutes and check in time has closed. Please make your way to gate 112 for boarding."_

_Greg raced into the crowds and toward the gate he needed. He knew that she was going to be catching this flight because her best friend had told him. "Damn it!" he said to himself, before spotting bright orange hair about three people to the front of the boarding line where they place their tickets with a stewardess. _

_"Lucy!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Her head turned and she gasped with surprise and...embarrassment. Everyone looked at the couple, curious as to what might be going on. "Lucy!"_

_He raced and caught up to her and stood in front of her so she couldn't get to the stewardess to give her ticket. _

_"No, please, just listen to me. I was talking to Emma and I realised that I didn't like anything about her, I guess I never have. You know everything about me and I didn't need to act a certain way for you to accept me and...well, just please don't go!" he exclaimed with his hands upon her shoulders. _

_However, he eyes were downcast and she shook her head. "But, how could you possibly like me? I mean...you've always....liked women with better fashion, with make up and high heels and everything that's not me!"_

_Lucy looked up into Greg's eyes and could see determination. "Lucy, I don't like you."_

_Lucy's eyes widened and tears began to fall freely from her eyes. _Of course he couldn't possibly like me, what was I thinking?

_"I love you," he said, leaning his face down to Lucy's lips and capturing them with passion and want. _

CLICK

The screen flickered off and Ichigo sighed. It was odd to see Orihime in such a position...kissing someone. She was a very good actor; it really did look like she wanted him. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss like she was in love with that blonde idiot.

Although Ichigo didn't realise, what he felt was jealousy. However, he boiled it down to the fact that the guy was just an idiot and he just didn't like the look of the man, that was all.

Ichigo turned to his dog and watched as it panted and looked up into Ichigo's chocolate orbs for any signs or hope that he might play with him.

"Tch. What did Inoue used to do with you?" he asked, patting Ichigo on the head lightly. "She must be missing you boy."

And as the night bore on, he had completely forgotten about something important that Hitori Matsuma had disclosed to him earlier. Orihime was in love with Ichigo, but the said man was suppressing this and was too interested in saving her, to think about things like romance. Because it scared him. He had been surprised when Hitori had blurted Orihime's secret feelings, but, was more surprised at the fact that he was sort of glad that she loved him. He didn't understand why, but he just was. Maybe that was why this piece of information had completely slipped his mind.

"Ichigo, do you wanna sleep at the end of my bed tonight boy?" asked Ichigo to the dog.

The dog whimpered and jumped around a bit, but, placed itself at the end of the bed after a while. He kept looking to Ichigo to make sure he wasn't going to leave and closed its cute eyes slowly.

Ichigo kept watching for a while before getting under the covers. He sighed loudly, crossing his arms at the head of the bed.

_I won't let you leave, Inoue. And I'm sorry that I didn't figure out before that the reason you left was because of Hitori Matsuma. I'll show you that I can protect you, _he thought before laying down flat on his back.

His chocolate orbs faced the ceiling with a scowl upon his face. He wanted these battles to end and this was going to be the last. He had Uni tomorrow, but, after that he would go back to see her.

* * *

"Now that we're alone, I think that I should tell you I'm very close," said Matsuma with a smirk upon his face. He walked up to Orihime and grabbed a piece of her soft orange locks and began to play with it.

Orihime flinched but didn't push his hand away. She was too afraid.

"Also, I should also let you know that the process to gain your power will most likely kill you, but don't fret, you'll probably go up to Soul Society and will be able to start your life up there again," he said, putting his hand to his side and walked toward her bedroom door.

Orihime Inoue's eyes widened. _I'm...going...to die?_ She began to shake with fear and tears fell from her eyes.

"But if you sacrifice yourself for my needs, I will keep my promise and won't kill your boyfriend. However, the deal is off if you even _speak_ to him again. He's going to try and stop you from moving away again but I'll be watching."

He disappeared and Orihime was once again alone. She missed her little Ichigo but knew that Ichigo would take care of him. The healer was scared out of her mind, but this was the only way. Ichigo had pretty much sacrificed his life for her, so she would do the same.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi, that's it for now. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I hope you liked this one. Please review this one too. _

_Bullet2tm_


	7. Chapter 7: For your Own Good

**A/N: **_I'm back, sorry for the wait. Here is the next edition. Please enjoy. _

**Intervention**

**Chapter 7: For your Own Good**

_

* * *

_

"Did I mention how much I loathe you, Isshin?" said the cold voice over the phone.

_But the old man's chuckle made him sigh. _

_"Fine. This is the last favour, Isshin, I swear," said the man. _

_"Don't worry Ryuuken, I'm sure you'll hear from me soon," said Isshin, before a click was heard, and then a long beep. _

_The black haired Senior Quincy shook his head with an almost fond smile. _

_"Father? Who was that?" asked a voice from behind him. _

_His smile faded and he turned toward his only son. "Why didn't you just sever your contact with the shinigami?" _

_Uryuu's eyes widened in curiosity. Just who was his father speaking to?_

_"Uryuu. There is a problem, and because of them, it is the Quincy who must fix it."_

_Ishida frowned. What the hell was his father going on about? He wasn't a man to ramble on like he was...and then he realised just what was wrong with his father. _

_**He's scared,** thought Uryuu with realisation. **But scared of what exactly?**_

His thoughts stopped as he reached the Kurosaki home and when he knocked on the door, some whimpering was heard from just beside the door.

Some sort of fight was heard behind the door before it opened to reveal his 'friend', the hot headed Substitute Shinigami; his father walking in the opposite direction.

"I-Ishida?" asked Ichigo with surprise after eying his dad who had now left the room, but then his chocolate orbs followed his new friend whom ran outside.

The small German Shephard barked cutely and began to pant up at Uryuu. It sat on its back side and gave Ishida a pouting look to say 'pat me'. Uryuu gave it a side look before turning his eyes back to Ichigo with a questioning look upon his cold face.

"Don't ask...Ichigo, come on!" yelled the orange haired man, causing the dog to follow its temporary master inside.

Ishida followed carefully.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo, after all, its not often that he got a visit from his rival, the Quincy. In fact, he didn't think the Quincy had ever been to his house before...

Uryuu took the liberty of sitting on the couch.

"Where did you get the dog?" asked Ishida, ignoring Ichigo's comment of not asking about it.

Ichigo sighed. "I said, don't ask, didn't I?"

This made Uryuu smirk. "I heard Orihime had one of those, and its about the age of her dog as well."

Ichigo's scowl returned as he sat next to the cold hearted Quincy with a large sigh. "She-she gave it to me," was all Ichigo could muster.

Uryuu looked forward at the blank television, now dormant and could see Ichigo's face through the reflection; his face filled with an emotion Uryuu just couldn't work out. He was obviously thinking of the young actress.

"I heard she was moving to the United States," said Ishida, gauging his rival's expression.

Ichigo's face frowned with confusion. "She wouldn't and how the hell would you know that?" exclaimed Ichigo, turning to face him with anger in his eyes.

"I see her every so often and I read that in the tabloids," said Ishida, turning away to look at his nails.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, Ishida. There's something going on right now..."

"I know, Kurosaki. That's why I'm here," said Uryuu, now getting to the subject he had completely forgot about. "The man that has been keeping Orihime captive in a different life is planning his attack soon. The reason I'm here is because this doesn't just affect you, Kurosaki, it affects all of us. So, I wanted to ask you what your plan of attack was."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Ishida..._ he thought.

"And because Orihime is special to me too," said Ishida with an indifferent expression.

"I-I hadn't really thought about it yet. I met him yesterday," said Ichigo with an even bigger scowl than before, and as he remembered what had happened, he began to clench his fist in anger.

"You did?" exclaimed Ishida. "And what happened?"

"He almost killed us. Well, he could have. And all this time I thought that Inoue just wanted a better life and I curse myself everytime I had thought that. Ishida, this whole time she's been in agony and I didn't even know," said Ichigo, but really, he was talking to himself, wondering how he could have ever thought she would do anything for herself.

Ishida shook his head slightly. "Kurosaki, I know you are an idiot whose grades are below average and are blind to many things, but, even you couldn't be accountable for what has happened. What you need to do now is fix it; _we _can fix it, Kurosaki. Have you spoken to Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo nodded. "He is from Soul Society," began Ichigo, and as he filled his rival in on who the man was, what he was and what he could do, it was clear to the both of them that they couldn't let Orihime leave.

"You can't let her go, Kurosaki because if you do she will be gone from our lives forever," said Uryuu, as he pushed his glasses up with an index finger.

The Quincy got up from the couch, now that they had spoken about what he had came for. "Why didn't you just take him out yesterday? Or call someone?"

Ichigo shook his head in shame, unable to look Ishida in the eye. "He was fast and...Inoue asked me to leave."

This surprised Uryuu. _What has happened to you Inoue-san? Did that bastard really hurt you so physically _and_ emotionally when you've already been through so much?_

And at that moment, Uryuu vowed to take Hitori Matsuma out before Kurosaki, but as he had experienced before, Ichigo _always_ defeated the enemy and all Uryuu could really vow was to help Ichigo. After all, what was the good of having a rival if there is no world for you to be a rival in? It was simple deduction, it wasn't the fact they were friends. No. Ishida Uryuu resented that thought, despite how true it was.

* * *

Orihime looked at the bags that sat on her bed, her face down cast. She really wished that things were different; wished that she could hear Ichigo and Rukia argue like they usually did and then everyone would roll their eyes, except her, and she would talk to Tatsuki and have a good chat about different foods.

And she wished that she could tell him what she felt. Yes, that's what she had to do before she left. She had to let him hear it from her. Surely _he _would allow it; she was leaving like he asked but she would have to do it in a way so that Hitori wouldn't hurt Ichgio. He had said she wasn't allowed to see him anymore, so she wouldn't do it face to face.

The orange haired actress sighed and packed one last thing. It was a group photo at the beach with all of their friends, it was a fun day.

"Ichigo," said Orihime, as tears began to run down her face at the memory of her beloved dog. "I-I miss you, but I know you're in good hands. I know that Kurosaki-kun will treasure you, like he does all his friends."

The girl began to sob and as she went into her bathroom, grabbed a tissue and looked up at the mirror above her sink, _he_ had appeared.

"So you're leaving as I asked," said Hitori Matsuma with a smirk.

He was so happy, he felt giddy. Because soon he would have the powers of a God and no one could stop him. He had control of Orihime and made her shut out the people who could possibly defeat him and after the process was complete...Inoue Orihime would die and she would be of no concern to him then.

Orihime gasped from fright but then realised who it was. "Yes, Hitori-sama," said the girl, unable to look the man in the face. "You won't hurt my friends will you?"

"No. If you leave tomorrow as planned, I will leave them alone."

"Could I-could I see Kurosaki-kun one last time?" asked Orihime with hope.

Hitori looked away from the girl and sighed. "No. I told you if you saw him again, I would kill him-"

"I wouldn't say anything I promise! Or could I see Rukia-san or Tatsuki-chan?"

The man looked away, seeing her glossy grey orbs and how red they were from crying. He would give her one last joy. "Fine. You can see one of the latter, but no one else. I'll be watching and listening, so don't disappoint me. If you do, I will kill them both _and_ your _Kurosaki-kun_."

* * *

"Ichigo!" exclaimed the Substitute Shinigami, looking to the small dog whom was whimpering, knowing it had done something wrong.

Chocolate orbs stared at the dog, but just couldn't scold it. Why couldn't he punish the dog for biting the couch? There were marks everywhere over it, but its eyes made him feel sad for what Orihime had done to protect him. The dog reminded him of her, which was ironic, because the dog had always reminded Inoue Orihime of Ichigo.

"C'mon boy, I'm sure your mummy will be back soon. I'll make sure of it boy," he said, kneeling down and patting the German Shephard with a small smile.

It panted and the expression it had on its face could almost be called a smile. "I can't accept this Ichigo...tell me what should I do? She won't see me; won't talk to me and all I want to do is rip that guy to shreds!"

He was talking to the dog, as if he would answer him with some new found wisdom, but none came. Just thinking of Hitori Matsuma made his blood boil and the way he had been able to move...it just wasn't possible. He punched the couch next to him, which made a whole in it with his arm lodged inside it. He was angry.

"Ichigo," said a female voice, from behind where Ichigo was on his knees.

He pulled his arm out of the couch and turned to see Rukia standing in the doorway to the loungeroom. Her voice had held pity and sadness for the situation they were now in, but it was mainly because she felt hopeless to Orihime's situation.

"Rukia," said Ichigo, looking away and back to Orihime's dog.

"Can I play with Ichigo?" asked Rukia, kneeling down next to her best friend.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but she did it anyway. She patted it and scratched it's belly as it rolled on its back playfully, panting with excitement.

Rukia smiled. "Its so cute," giggled Rukia.

Ichigo nodded, keeping its eye on the dog. "I know, trust Inoue to pick the cutest dog around," he said, with a reminiscent smile.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo's face to find that he was thinking of Orihime - she could tell.

"The best plan is to defeat Hitori Matsuma," said Rukia, her face solemn. "Can you do that?"

The orange haired shinigami didn't say anything or acknowledge her.

"Listen to me Ichigo, she pushed us all away to protect us, that's why she doesn't want you-"

"I know. I saw her yesterday. I met him, remember?" interrupted Ichigo.

Suddenly Rukia stopped playing with Ichigo, her eyes focused on her best friends face.

"Damn it Rukia! I couldn't save her! He has her in his grasp and he won't let go. He has her life in his hands and I can't do anything about that right now!" yelled Ichigo madly, his blood pressure was pumping faster and faster, but it was more at the fact he had done nothing yesterday. He should have done something, anything, but he was a coward.

He finally took one large sigh and turned her, his face searching hers for answers or wisdom.

"She's doing this all for me, Rukia. Why would she do that? She's a stupid girl who just doesn't understand," said Ichigo, his voice harsh and his expression was full of annoyance.

"No Ichigo," said Rukia who was starting to get pissed off. How could he say such things about Inoue? "Its you who is stupid. She's doing it for you because she cares for you. Don't you remember what she went through when they captured her in Las Noches? Of course, it took a toll on all of us, but Inoue could see the torment and pain you went through just to save her. She obviously doesn't want to see you go through that again, just for her. Inoue Orihime is a kind soul who doesn't want anyone to be in pain, especially not you."

"Why me?" he asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question to himself. He knew why, he just didn't understand how she could care about someone like him so much. Ichigo had never thought anyone could love him like she did and up until now he had been in denial about it, but from what Rukia had just said it proved that she was in love with him.

"Rukia," he said, looking into her eyes. "I _have_ to beat this guy because of what he's done to her. I'm going to make him suffer for what he's doing to her and for causing her pain."

"Ichigo," said Rukia, her violet orbs full of concern, but she smiled with relief.

_You really do care for her Ichigo and I'm glad that you will fight for her after all this time of being ignorant to her feelings,_ thought Rukia; resting a hand on his shoulder to show that she was here for him, no matter what.

"So what will you do now?" she asked, as she got up from the floor giving Ichigo one last tickle.

Ichigo followed suit and got up off the floor, his expression unreadable.

"I'm going after him. Ishida visited earlier and he had heard that Inoue was leaving soon," said Ichigo. "I have to take him out before then."

Rukia nodded in agreement. Her short stature caused her to look up at her closest friend. "Well then, you'll need to know his capabilities first. And the only way to draw him out is to see Inoue."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

They left the house promptly.

* * *

"Father," began Uryuu, but his father's hand silenced him as he held his palm up to say 'stop' or 'silence'.

Uryuu waited patiently to get off the phone to find his fathers eyes pierce into his as he hung up the phone. "Well?"

"He's going after him, but he doesn't have a plan," said Uryuu as he pushed up his glasses with an index finger.

"Well, no plan is a good way to die and if he doesn't have a plan, which seems to be a family trait, then we will take over. We will attack tonight, I have an idea where he will be," said Ryuuken.

Ishida's eyes widened. "Y-you do father? How?"

"Tch. You have a long way to go, Uryuu. The Inoue girl's flight is tomorrow and Matsuma will follow. Every time he uses his abilities there is a small spike in spirit particles and the ability he uses to transport takes a while to generate. As soon as it begins, we will be there. His last location was near the borderline of Karakura Town, so he wont be far from that area."

Uryuu nodded. _How does he know that man's name?_ he thought.

"What about Kurosaki?" said Uryuu with a frown, not liking his father's plans.

"The Quincy have never relied on Shinigami and we wont be starting," said Ryuuken, narrowing his eyes at his son for even speaking the 'K' word.

Uryuu shook his head slightly. He had to reason with his father, it was Kurosaki who would be able to help them the most, but his father was just being pig-headed. Of course, Ishida would never even thought this a while ago but over the years of fighting by Kurosaki's side, he had come to realise that he _could_ rely on Ichigo, without any strings attached.

So he decided to go on a hunch he had had for a while now.

"So Kurosaki has never helped you before?" asked Ishida, causing his father's breath to hitch slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Father, I know that you and Kurosaki's father have a connection. He's always known you were a Quincy and never told anyone even though he was a Shinigami so that made me come to the conclusion that you were allies, despite your differences-" explained Uryuu, but was interrupted.

"Yes. Its true once upon a time that we were allies, if you can call it that. It was more I would aid him and in return I would allow him to aid me as payment for the trouble he caused me for the favour," said Ryuuken. "Not that its any of your business. However, I despise that man, always have."

Uryuu couldn't help but smirk at this.

"You find that amusing, Uryuu?"

"No father. Of course not. Kurosaki and I, we always disagree. He is an imbecile, he's hot headed and annoying and we argue constantly. I despise him for always being stronger than me, even though it pains me to admit it," said Uryuu, looking away from his father's gaze.

Ryuuken stared at his son with a judging look, gauging his son's expression when speaking about the Kurosaki boy.

_Isshin, your son grew up just the opposite of what you wanted him to be,_ smirked Ryuuken.

_"Masaki is pregnant," said Isshin. _

_He stood in the door way to Ryuuken's mansion, his Zangetsu hilted on his back. _

_"Hn. So is my wife. To think that _we_ would have something in common...it disgusts me," said Ryuuken coldly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. _

_"I'm done with this life forever, Ryuuken. I don't want my son to go through this, after all, these are dead souls we're dealing with," explained Isshin. _

_"And you think I wanted to get involved? My son will never know what it is to be a Quincy, and if he ever does, I hope to hell he doesn't meet your son," Ryuuken spat. _

_Although to anyone else, it would seem that these two young adults hated each other, but it was their way of bonding in a twisted way. _

_Isshin couldn't help but smile at his words. _

_"This amuses you, Isshin?" asked Ryuuken, raising his eye brows. _

_"You always said you hated me, Ryuuken. And yet, you always fought beside me," said Isshin. "Even though I used to be a Shinigami."_

_Ryuuken hated it when Isshin started to get nostalgic and tried to get him to admit he regarded Isshin as a 'friend', if you could call it that. _

_"Tch. You know I hate this talk, it bores me. We will always have different lives Isshin, we're two opposites, but in a world of hate and death there aren't many people who fight for their families and loved ones on a level that you do and that is why I fight beside you. I did it so that Uryuu won't have a world of death to live in because I want him and my wife to be happy," explained Ryuuken. _

_His answer surprised Isshin, after all, Ryuuken had always been cold and dettached, especially toward him. He despised his own powers and despised Isshin. Today a Vasto Lord had attacked and Ryuuken was out numbered. _

_**Isshin you sly dog, you always intervene because you want to be the one to defeat them,** thought Ryuuken. _

_"I'll miss that outragous white suit of yours, Ryuuken," laughed Isshin, as he turned and began to walk away from the house. _

_Ryuuken narrowed his eyes at the last comment, but he knew he was just trying to get a bite out of the cold, calculating man. _

_"And I'll miss your idiotic comments and stupid behaviour...actually, no I won't," said Ryuuken with a smirk and watched the ex-Shinigami walk away with a wave. _

_His cold black orbs flickered for a moment with respect for the man who walked down his path and into the distance. **I hope to never see you again, Isshin.**_

Ryuuken looked away at this thought. He hated the man, yes, he hated that man! Their parenting was so different, their fighting styles were different and their children were different but to think that two people so different could be allies, it was madness!

"We will attack-"

"Father no! Kurosaki-"

"Kurosaki? That is why you over estimate yourself, Uryuu, because you are weak; weak with no talent. To rely on someone like Kurosaki is to admit to everyone that you need his help to get things done," said his father coldly. "You're dismissed."

Uryuu Ishida clenched his fists together, trying to hold back his anger, and left the room promptly.

"It's me," said Ryuuken, watching his son leave quickly out the door to his office, a phone reciever in his ear.

"_So what did you say?" _asked the voice on the other line_. _

"It doesn't concern you, all you need to know is that I pushed him out the door. I don't know why you need Uryuu for this..."

"_Because Ichigo is stubborn,_" said the voice with a sigh.

"Isshin. He said something about your son, it reminded me of us a long time ago," said Ryuuken as if curious to hear his old rival's answer.

Isshin chuckled on the other side of the reciever. "_Because they _are_ us, Ryuuken. I try to keep Ichigo close, you push Uryuu away. You have taught him to be dilligent and push him to be better, I tell Ichigo I don't care what his grades are. Do you see a pattern?"_

This comment caused Ryuuken to shake his head in disappointment.

"Yes. Shinigami and Quincy will never agree. It is fate. And as you agreed, this will be the last favour," said Ryuuken.

"_Of course. But if it comes to it, will you help him?_"

Ryuuken thought for a moment with a frowed brow.

"No. If he makes the wrong choices, the only way to learn is to deal with it yourself."

"_As long as you can live with that, Ryuuken."_

The elder Quincy narrowed his eyes and slammed the phone down.

_Of course I can live with it,_ thought Ryuuken, looking out the office window at the overcast day. _Its going to rain._

_It's raining, its pouring, the old man is snoring,_ hummed Orihime. She used to love the rain, she used to love dancing and splashing in the puddles. But now it was a dull memory and it was almost as if it were another life where it was so carefree, and she always had a protector, whether it be her brother Sora, Tatsuki-chan or even _Kurosaki-kun_.

Her feet dangled from high above. She was waiting for Rukia as she sat on top of a roof and looked up at the sky as the rain poured down. The rain always looked so different as you looked up at it, as if it weren't real or like it was going in slow motion.

Orihime Inoue squinted her eyes to discern out of all the people rushing home right now, which one of them was Rukia Kuchiki. It was very dark now as the clouds covered the setting sun and she was wet, but this didn't stop her. She was leaving tomorrow and this was the last chance she had to speak with her. She had of course thought to speak to Tatsuki, but, she couldn't put her best friend through any more pain and Rukia would understand. The trick was though with Rukia, there would always be a chance that Ichigo would be accompanying her, which is why she was waiting on the roof.

Her face was wet, with some of her hair stuck to her face from the moisture of the rain. She smiled as she thought about her job - she didn't know any other actor that would do the things she did, i.e. get wet in the rain or talk to old friends, but then again, she was very different to them.

Orihime's grey orbs widened as she spotted her friend, and she was alone. Orihime smiled and saw that Rukia had spotted her as well.

The orange haired woman smiled softly and waved as Rukia shunpo'd to the very spot she was sitting and placed herself next to the kind actor, letting her smaller legs dangle as well.

"You're getting wet Inoue," said Rukia, looking out at the clouds which now covered the sky entirely.

One of her hands held herself up as she leaned backwards and the other was by her side, with her phone in it, as she texted unnoticeably.

Orihime nodded and looked to her friend. "Kuchiki-san-"

"Orihime," said Rukia, her violet orbs looking directly into Orihime's grey ones, causing the healer to gasp slightly from her tone and also from the fact she had called her by her first name.

"Rukia," spoke Inoue softly, placing a hand on Rukia's upper arm delicately. "I need you to do something for me."

Rukia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It was almost as if Orihime was trying to say good bye and she would have nothing of it.

_Damn it Ichigo, pick up!_

"Please, Kuchiki-san, I don't have long. I want to thank you for helping me when I was down and training me and for keeping me company sometimes when I was lonely in Sakura Town. But most of all, thank you for protecting me and for helping Kurosaki-kun," said Inoue with a smile. "You've taught me a lot about being strong and guiding me about things I wasn't sure about-"

"Inoue, don't do this. Don't say this is good bye-"

"But it is, Kuchiki-san. Rukia...I'm in love with Kurosaki-kun," said Inoue.

Rukia looked into Orihime's eyes and found no lies, no jokes. She found a new Orihime Inoue, one that would give up their life for the one she loved, and those she cared about. The short black haired shinigami wanted to yell at the kind girl for being stupid and not asking for help, but she could see in her eyes that she knew the depth of danger that Hitori Matsuma would bring. Is that why she held no faith or trust in anyone else, even Ichigo?

_Finally..._

"Oh Inoue, I've always known that. Have you told Ichigo your feelings?" asked Rukia, a smile on her face out of sympathy.

Orihime shook her head. "No, Rukia, I haven't. He wouldn't understand. Hitori did mention it to him, but I hope he has forgotten. I can't see him anymore, in fact, I can't see anyone. I feel so sad and guilty for the way I have been speaking to Kurosaki-kun, but I just hope he will understand some day. Some day when he has a family and his own doctor clinic," laughed Orihime, though, her eyes didn't show happiness.

The rain began to get heavier, however the two women sitting atop the roof didn't seem to care. It was so wet that Rukia couldn't tell that Orihime had been crying this whole time.

"Inoue, you don't really think we will let you go do you?" asked Rukia, whom had began to shake slightly; not from the cold but from anger. "And I'm sorry, but, you are not alone. We can help you..."

However, Orihime shook her head profusely and got up, walking toward the next roof. Rukia shunpo'd in front of Inoue and held her shoulders tightly with each hand, her face close to Orihime's for more effect.

"Yes. You think we don't know who Hitori Matsuma is? He used to be a Shinigami, Orihime. We know his powers, and weaknesses-"

"No Kuchiki-san. You don't understand. He could have killed Kurosaki-kun yesterday, he was so close! He always knows what I'm thinking and is always watching and the only thing I can do to protect you all, is to do what he asks of me. I've done everything he has told me to do. I left Karakura Town, I became an actress, I stopped all contact to people who could possibly go up against Hitori and now, I'm leaving for America for a movie which will probably be for a year or more. Rukia-san, don't you get it? He will hurt all of you if I don't do this," exclaimed Orihime, and then her face fell to the ground. "And I can't lose any of you, especially Kurosaki-kun. I just can't."

Orihime began to sob and fell to her knees and all Rukia could do was pity the girl for the situation she was in. The black haired shinigami shook her head once, kneeled to the ground and pulled Orihime into her arms and stroked her head to comfort her.

"Inoue, he can't hurt us," spoke Rukia softly into Orihime's ear. "We're stronger than him because we have something that he doesn't."

Orihime's breath hitched at this statement. _What could it possibly be that makes us stronger, Kuchiki-san,_ thought the kind healer, and lifted her head to meet her grey orbs with Rukia's violet ones.

"We have love and the will to protect those we care about fiercely. Ichigo will find a way to defeat him, he always does," exclaimed Rukia with a determined smile.

The orange haired woman wanted to believe her friends words, but, she just couldn't. She couldn't remember why but all Orihime Inoue knew was that if she trusted her friend's words, they would only die.

_**You can't trust her.**_

Orihime looked away for a moment, picking herself up from Rukia's grasp and turned back toward her. Rukia watched as Orihime's orbs flashed yellow for a moment, or was it her imagination?

**_If you trust her, bad things will happen. If you trust her, you will die._**

"No one can save me Rukia-san...I'm going to...d-die, aren't I?" asked Orihime softly, with a quiver in her voice.

Rukia's violet orbs widened at her words with disbelief and shock at Orihime's sudden gloomy change. The black haired shinigami shook her head profusely as she tried to move toward Orihime once more, but this time she would have nothing of it.

**_The only person you can trust and believe is yourself, and you believe that no one can help you. You are helpless and alone and if you think anything otherwise, you will cause those you love the most to die._**

"No Rukia-san!" exclaimed Orhime, trying to sound angry and tough, however her eyes gave her away. "I-this is not about Ichigo or anything else. This is about me and I want to go to America. Alone."

Rukia's violet orbs widened in disbelief and shock. _This isn't _you_ Inoue...I _know_ this isn't you,_ thought Rukia pitifully. But she knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Inoue," said Rukia solemnly, picking herself up from where she had sat before.

The black haired shinigami took a few steps toward her friend and Orihime took a few steps back.

"Don't be, Rukia-san. There is nothing you can say to me that will change my mind," said Orihime, shaking her head in a determined manner.

"I know, but I didn't apologise for your situation," said Rukia then quickly shunpoing behind Orihime.

The young actress' grey orbs widened for a moment before her eyelids began to droop closed after Rukia stabbed something into her arm. The only thing she saw as she was lifted up suddenly were chocolate orbs and orange hair and the familiar scent of someone close to her.

"This is for your own good, Inoue."

_Kurosaki-kun, you don't know what you've done..._

**A/N: **_That's it for now. Sorry for the long wait, and I have sort of left things open for now, oh well. See you next time (well, sort of),_

_Bullet2tm_


	8. Chapter 8: Kidnapped?

**A/N: **_I'm back, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I know I don't say it often, but I do appreciate it even if I don't say it! Please read and review. Also another thing I need to add is that I recently read through what I've posted and realised that I've made a boo boo with something. I said that Hitori Matsuma was put in jail because he tried to steal the Hogyoku and then I go on to say in the next chapter that he was put in jail because he wouldn't stop stealing people's powers. In actual fact, he stole shinigami's powers and was court martialed for it, but then he tried to steal the Hogyoku and then was put in jail for that. Sorry about that, its the downfall of writing on your feet with no plan and also I don't read through my chapters after I've typed them. Sorry about that! Enjoy._

**Intervention**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped?**

_What the hell just happened?_ he thought. Orihime Inoue just fell off his grid. Hitori Matsuma's bright hazel eyes turned cold and there was a flash of anger as he shunpo'd to the very spot where she had been lying moments ago. So obviously the boy had been brought up to speed of where he was from and why he was here.

"Smart move, Kurosaki Ichigo," spat Matsuma, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the crowd below.

The rain didn't affect him, in fact it made him feel better, since his skin began to burn from anger. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he growled as he punched a hole in the cement surface of the roof. A huge crater emerged with large cracks coming from the point of impact. Several people below looked up to see what the noise was, however, saw nothing.

"You have brought this upon yourself."

* * *

"That's him?" questioned Ishida, but it was more to himself.

He expected someone different. Someone more rough looking, perhaps someone more evil looking. But as he watched the man shunpo to the very spot Orihime had been lying in Ichigo's arms mere seconds before, he realised that you just couldn't pick who was evil and who was not.

The man standing on the roof punched a hole in the ground and his size was not proportionate to his power. Did that mean something? Perhaps that meant that he had something boosting his strength.

"Yes. Obviously," snapped his father coldly. "Are you ready?"

The young Quincy nodded. "Be ready, I will not coddle you. You chose the Quincy path and therefore you and you alone can only walk it," said Ryuuken, not looking at his son once.

Ishida didn't respond. He was used to his father's cold demeanor and lack of care toward him.

"Come. We'll meet him on the roof."

* * *

"Be ready. We need to be vigilant in this matter of Hitori Matsuma. No one has seen him since his escape from prison and no one knows what powers he may possess after his capture."

"Captain Commander...just what is he? And what does he want, if I may ask?" asked Ukitake hesitantly.

The commander didn't answer straight away, his face stern as always. "A ryoka."

Gasps followed soon after from many of the captains in the room and then whispers echo'd around the room as they began to talk amongst each other in panicked voices. Many of their opinions were about the same. A former soul reaper, now stamped a criminal, broken loose out of their prison and now he's after a Ryoka. It was uncommon and usually not the first thing you do when you escape. It had been years since his escape but only now had it become an issue.

"One of Kurosaki Ichigo's friends?" asked Toushiro bluntly, his face showed disbelief.

The Captain Commander nodded once. "Inoue Orihime."

Suddenly the room went stagnant and all the Captain's faces turned to their leader with shock and confusion. Most of their thoughts were much the same, again.

_Just what is so important about that girl? _

There was only one person who didn't ask that question, and that was Unohona Retsu. She had seen first hand at what potential Orihime's powers had - she knew what they truly were.

The power to control time would be something anyone and everyone would think about having and would want to have at some point or another. With the loss and hardship everyone would go through in their life, what fool wouldn't want it? It would also have an adverse effect if one would want to use it for evil. And that scared Unohona like nothing else.

Her eyes turned downward in deep thought and dread at what was coming. She knew what had to happen now, it was the only way until they captured or defeated this Hitori Matsuma.

* * *

Where was she? She opened her eye lids to find that her retinas wouldn't focus. She blinked a couple of times and gradually her vision was coming back. How long had she been asleep?

_Damn those little blue men,_ she thought with a smile. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling and she realised she was lying down. She turned around to take in where she was, forgetting how and when she fell asleep. She felt something heavy on her head and felt around her head a bit to find out what it was.

Her hands came across two round objects which were attached to her temples. Just what were those contraptions? Had she really been captured by the little blue men this time?

"Inoue," said a soft voice from a dark part of the room.

Orihime squinted a little so she could focus in on the familiar voice and a small smile formed as Ichigo stepped into the dim light of the decrepit looking room. He was in his black and white shinigami form, with his Zengetsu sheathed on his back.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

Sudden realisation and fear gripped her, realising the situation she was in. Hitori Matsuma would appear soon, she was sure of it, and he wouldn't like that she defied him.

"N-no. What have you done, Kurosaki-kun?" she gasped in terror, burying her face in her hands as tears began to form quickly.

Ichigo walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up into his eyes. "You don't have to worry-"

"Y-yes, I do, Kurosaki-kun," interrupted Orihime.

Suddenly she got up off the bed that she had been lying on and ran for the door. She tried the handle, however, it was locked. A jingling sound made Orihime stop trying the handle and caused her to turn and look at Ichigo.

He was sitting on the bed now, with a set of keys in his hand and a sly smirk upon his face. "There's no running now, Inoue. I knew you would try and escape, I just don't understand why you can't let me protect you, I did promise to after all."

He expected the new Orihime to yell at him or say something mean in a cold voice, but she didn't. Instead, she looked solemnly down at the floor, her eyes shiny with new tears yet to be shed. She folded some strands of hair behind her ear and leant back onto the door facing Ichigo; sliding down it slowly until her bottom met the ground. She folded her arms together around her knees, continuing to look at the ground in defeat. And finally the tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall.

* * *

"You have no idea what you have done...Kurosaki-kun. He will find me, he always finds me. I could move around the globe, hoping to never be seen, but he will always be waiting. I always dreamed that we were back at school, fighting Hollow or eating lunch together with Rukia-san and Tatsuki-chan. You would always hit Keigo and Tatsuki-chan would always kick Chizuru-san in the face for trying to hug me, and I would laugh. Then somehow, after you all start to go to class, _he_ would hold me back, not letting me go. He would look at me with those cold eyes, reminding me that he would always be there...threatening me, threatening my friends and you, Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime, though her eyes never met his.

Ichigo watched and realised as she was explaining her dream, just how broken Orihime was. Just how sad and lonely she was; how much she had lost since she met him. But even though she looked sad and lonely, a thought crossed his mind at how beautiful she was - on screen or in person.

_No, not in a romantic way, just..._ he began to think, but then he realised that no matter what he was trying to reason with himself, he couldn't hide that there was something about her that made him feel different.

Maybe it was because he had heard Hitori Matsuma say what she truly felt about him. It had woken up a feeling which he didn't know he had. He shook his head.

_How can I be thinking of something like this right now?_ he asked himself, mentally reprimanding himself. _I've already been a dumbass about this whole thing, I can't get distracted._

"Inoue, he can't hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it. I promise," smiled Ichigo, getting up from the bed with a squeak.

He made his way toward her slowly, taking each step with caution. He kneeled down and put his hands on Orihime's shoulders. "You believe in me, don't you?"

Orihime looked up into Ichigo's chocolate orbs and could see determination. She knew that she could trust him and she couldn't help but believe in him.

_He could beat him, but at what cost? The last time..._ thought Orihime, but shook her head slightly just thinking about Las Noches and Aizen. _No, I won't let you, Kurosaki-kun._

Orihime smiled up at Ichigo. "W-would it be okay if I had a drink?" asked the young healer.

Ichigo nodded with a smile. Their faces were quite close to each other, however, Ichigo was trying to avoid the question that had been on his mind since first encountering Hitori Matsuma in Orihime's kitchen. He could feel his face heating up and pulled away. "I'll get you a drink."

Orihime nodded and proceeded to get up from her permission, to find a hand held out for her to take. She looked up to find his eyes piercing hers again, with that warm, caring expression. It was making it harder and harder for her to make this decision. She took his hand softly as Ichigo used his arm to pull her up.

"Stay here, okay?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime nodded, as he let go of her hand and used the key to unlock the door. As he walked out and shut the door behind him, she heard a click and realised he'd locked it behind him.

_I can't let Kurosaki-kun get hurt, or anyone else. No. Not this time, not for me,_ she thought.

"_Koten Zanshun, I reject,_" said Orihime softly, causing Tsubaki to appear and race toward the door, smashing the lock open.

Tsubaki returned to her head pins and she raced through the door.

As she raced through the halls, she realised where she was and began to panic.

Ten minutes later, she reached two double doors and her eyes widened as she opened them up as light beamed through them, causing her to cover her eyes. She was outside _and_ surrounded.

"Inoue," said a voice from behind her, to reveal violet orbs staring at her - not with anger or disappointment, but pity.

"Kuchiki-san?" asked Orihime.

The small shinigami sighed as Orihime began to observe her surroundings. She turned in a full circle, realising her predicament. The ninja of the 2nd division surrounded her with their Captain standing behind Rukia. Foot steps were heard from behind her, coming to a halt about a metre away. Orihime looked up and saw that it was Ichigo, with a glass of water in his hand and a stern look upon his face.

"Inoue, I asked you to trust me, to believe in me. Is it really that hard? You used to do it so well..." said Ichigo, trailing off at the end with disappointment.

Orihime didn't know what to say, were they really going to go this far? For her? She shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that she _could_ just believe in her friends; that she _could_ just believe in _him._

"The thing is, Kurosaki-kun," began Orihime, placing her hands together at her chest with a kind smile, the one that Ichigo was used to. "I really do believe in you. But I don't want everyone to get hurt because of me, can't you understand that? Please, you have to let me go."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "No, Orihime. I can't let you go and I understand what you're saying, but the answer is no. I won't let him have you, and that's it."

Orihime's eyes widened and tears began to form at the bottom of her eyes. How could she refuse? Should she put her faith in him again?

_Yes, you always had believed in him, its just that you wanted to believe you could save him from getting hurt this time,_ she thought to herself.

The orange haired woman sighed with a 'giving in' smile. "You always know what to say, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo nodded with a small smile. Something had finally gone his way.

He looked to Rukia and as she walked by to show Orihime back to her quarters, she placed a reassuring hand upon his forearm. "Good work. She put up quite a fight, I guess she has changed a little; before, she didn't know how."

Ichigo nodded. And as Rukia walked away with Orihime in tow, he watched the actress intently, his eyes following each step she took, each strand of hair she pulled behind her ear and every expression she made.

And he realised, she really had changed, but not just inside...on the outside.

_Just when had she become so beautiful? The more I look at her..._he shook his head, trying not to think about it and his scowl was back.

"That was close. However, this ruse won't last for long, Substitute Shinigami," said the serious voice of Soi Fon.

She had directed her men away for now. "Just what do you plan to do now that she is in Soul Society? Granted, it is a smart move since Matsuma will not come here...yet. But if he gets that power, he will be invincible and he won't hesitate to come here and wipe us out."

Ichigo's brown orbs watched Orihime leave his view through the door she had just run through earlier and turned his head toward Yoruichi's former student with a stern scowl upon his features.

"I won't let it happen," said Ichigo, as he began to walk toward the door his friends had just disappeared through.

Soi Fon scoffed as she proceeded to follow.

"You idiot. Do you think you're up against some amateur Kurosaki? The Ryoka was right to stay away-" began Soi Fon in her usual know it all tone, when Ichigo's rieatsu began to spike to unbelievable heights.

He turned around, with his zanpaku-to held to her neck. "Don't _ever_ say that again," he said in a venomous tone, his eyes reduced to mere slits.

Soi Fon wasn't alarmed and instead smirked at his actions. "Don't think for a second that the Gotei 13 won't kill the Inoue girl if it comes to it, its the Captain Commanders orders. Why do you think that he agreed to her immigration to Soul Society so quickly?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation. "In fact, its so that we can keep an eye on her _and_ ensure the safety of both worlds. We don't just look at the situation, we take into account the whole picture and if one small ryoka is all that needs to be sacrificed for the greater good, then that is what we must do. It doesn't mean we like it any more than we have to, it just is a means to an end."

The orange haired Substitute Shinigami shook and pulled his zanpaku-to away from the Captain's neck and sheathed it onto his back. Instead, he punched her in the face, causing her to fly backwards a couple of metres. When she stopped sliding across the ground, she placed her hand onto her lips to find blood and elicit pain.

"Do you think that I could ever forgive Soul Society for what they did to Rukia? Their black and white judgement is so frickin' stupid...the only reason I fight is to protect the people I care about, not for Soul Society. And if they killed Inoue, I would never help you again. If you think that killing an innocent girl is a simple end to things, you're dead wrong. Matsuma will just find another power to take and another person's life to destroy. And I will protect Inoue, even if it means going against Soul Society, just like I did when they were going to kill Rukia. All I can promise is that I will kill Hitori Matsuma and that's all Soul Society needs to know," yelled Ichigo, pointing his sword at Soi Fon, his arm unwavering and his fierce look of justice and determination visible through his eyes.

Soi Fon widened in disbelieve at Ichigo, but then again, Yoruichi seemed to have faith in him...maybe she should too.

* * *

He was losing his mind. What had they done to her? He couldn't hear her thoughts or feel her rieatsu anywhere in the Real world. He walked down the street away from Inoue Orihime's house with anger. He roared and pulled out a nearby street light out of the cement path as if it were simply a cardboard box or a match stick, and threw it across the street. It hit the nearby power line, causing a large electric explosion.

He caused havoc and pain to those nearby, but he didn't care. He clenched his fist in front of him, imagining Ichigo's neck was in between it.

_Well, if you aren't here, Orihime, then you must be up _there_, _thought Hitori with a smirk as he looked up at the sky with a knowing gaze.

_So, she got help from you Ichigo. I guess it can't be helped. It was smart, but idiotic at the same time. And _somehow _you're blocking my telepathic abilities. It just means that when I find her, which I will, I will make sure you watch her die in the most painful way possible, and when she takes her last breath after I steal her power, I will kill you with the same abilities that have healed you for so long._

Things were starting to look up. Hitori Matsuma whistled as he walked down the street; behind him fire cascaded throughout some buildings and a few dead bodies lay across the ground, some with debre wounds, others simply burnt or crushed to death from Matsuma's destruction. But he walked calmly down the street as emergency sirens reached his ears in the distance.

Her eyes widened as she watched the chilling man walk down the street a few houses down. She would have to inform Kisuke about his whereabouts and fast.

_I don't know what he's thinking, I just hope he hasn't figured out Orihime's whereabouts yet,_ thought a very worried cat, named Yoroichi.

The black cat jumped about the roof tops, avoiding the destruction area Hitori Matsuma had caused. All that commotion over frustration, Yoroichi couldn't understand it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright that's it for now, please don't forget to read and review. Sorry for the wait and everything._

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
